Because I Had You
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: A collection of drabbles, au's and hc's from my Twitter Frenzy/Social Media Chaos fics (with a bonus full-length fic at the end)
1. Fite Me

Roman: PSA: I'm going to fight the next person that talks shit about my spouses.

Sheamus: I fucking hate myself...

Roman: WWESheamus ALRIGHT YOU POTATO LOVING BASTARD, SQUARE THE FUCK UP!

Kristian: I'm such an idiot guys.

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns COME CATCH THESE HANDS YOU BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!

Randy: Am I the only one who notices that Roman gives Kristian nice, loveable pet names and he just calls Sheamus all types of assholes and bastards?

Edge: RandyOrton Yeah, I think it's funny.

Cena: MrsFarrellyReigns WWESheamus WWERomanReigns Quick question ... what are your nicknames for each other?

Kristian: JohnCena Well for me... WWERomanReigns is babe, sweetie, Leli, Joe, Roma, my illegal husband, or sweet cheeks

Kristian: and WWESheamus is honey, sugar, Steph, Shea, my legal husband, baby, or pumpkin

Roman: WWESheamus is asshole, potato loving ass cheek, potato loving bastard, redhead bastard, Steph, Shea, fuckface, or shithead

Roman: MrsFarrellyReigns is Babe, baby, beautiful, angel, darling, sweetheart, honey, or love

Sheamus: MrsFarrellyReigns Honey, babe, darlin, sweetness, precious, princess, sunshine or love

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns is Ugly, ass face, fucker, asswipe, Roma, Leli, dickhead and asshole

Randy: WWERomanReigns and WWESheamus why are you guys so mean to each other?

Kristian: Well RandyOrton... if I'm being honest I think it's because they get off from it.

Kristian: I swear WWESheamus and WWERomanReigns do NOT hate each other! if only you could witness the shit I see them do at home, its gross and disgusting and lovey dovey


	2. Miss AJ Miss AJ? MISS AJ!

**Alternate Scene from Ch. 8 of Soical Media Chaos**

 **BITW2011:** DID YOU GUYS FLIPPING SEE TLC?! MY BABY WON HER...I MEAN HIS MATCH!

 **SexyLexyOrton** : We were IN TLC you idiot. And I'm not your baby you cheating asshole.

 **Thug-Life:** Oh yeah AJ had a wonderful match against Natalya, as for Randy he stole what was rightfully mine.

 **Rated-REdge:** You're the one who declared the challenge, Cena. Stop bitching and moaning. And Dean stop talking shit and then losing your matches.

 **Crazy=Good** : What? I don't talk shit. And I win my matches unlike the other members of The Shield.

 **Rollins**NinjaRolling:** *chokes on orange juice* I'd like to highly object to that statement!

 **CanadaMoist:** Seth almost dying and usage of big words says it all. You're a bad liar Dean.

 **SamonSexiness061212:** I remember a lot of times where we (mostly me) had to save your dumb ass. I also recall you losing your match last Monday night...sayin you got this shit, bitch you didn't have nothing.

 **Black_Widow101:** I legitimately just pissed my pants. Wow Roman, you're kind of scary.

 **BITW2011:** Babe...please...stop flirting with other people

 **SexyLexyOrton:** Punk...Please...stop being a cheating whore

 **Black_Widow101:** Randy...please...stop being jealous

 **SexyLexyOrton:** of?

 **SexyLexyOrton:** Frankly, I don't see anything to be jealous about

 **[Black_Widow101 has left the chat room]**

 **Thug-Life:** *sips cup* mmm this tea is exceptional today, I wonder who made it.

 **RatedR-Edge:** Wow thanks for the shade Randy it was getting really bright in here

 **CanadaMoist** : Omfg we just witnessed a fucking murder

 **Crazy=Good:** LMFAO RANDY'S A FUCKING SAVAGE

 **SamoanSexiness061212:** Everybody take cover because I think I just heard SHOTS BEING FIRED!

 **CanadaMoist:** Miss Aj?

 **Crazy=Good:** Miss aj?!

 **CanadaMoist:** MISS AJ?!

 **Crazy=Good:** Oh my fucking god

 **CanadaMoist:** she fucking dead

 **ShArKoUtOfWaTeR** : I can't believe that Aj just came here to have a good time but ended up getting roasted

 **Rollins**NinjaRolling:** will somebody go check on Aj? I think she needs help applying cold water to her burn.

 **Rated-REdge:** Randy being super salty is the funniest thing I've ever witnessed

 **BITW2011:** Wowzah, what a man. Heart eyes motherfucker

 **CanadaMoist:** In the criminal justice system, shade based offenses are considered heinous. In this group chat, the dedicated friends who laugh at these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Twitter Frenzy Unit. These are their stories.

 **Crazy=Good:** *Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Title Pops up* Dun Dun

 **SexyLextOrton:** I'm just telling the truth. Why settle for the knock off when you can afford name brand?

 **Crazy=Good:** LMFAO PUNK LITERALLY WENT FROM FUCKING PSYCHO TO JUST PLAN CRAZY

 **Rollins**NinjaRolling:** How is Randy psycho?

 **Thug-Life:** Are….we not talking about the same person?

 **Rated-REdge** : Trust us...

 **CanadaMoist:** As the 4 people who has known him the longest...

 **BITW2011:** ...AJ is a fucking saint compared to him.

 **Thug-Life:** He attacked my dad….all because I told him that I didn't want to hang out later….

 **Rollins**NinjaRolling:** I thought that was because you guys were feuding….

 **Thug-Life:** HOW DO YOU THINK THE WHOLE FEUD STARTED IN THE FIRST PLACE?

 **CanadaMoist:** He has attacked and kissed our bosses wife multiple times in front of him on national television.

 **CanadaMoist:** You guys think that was all for show but nah Randy did it because Hunter pissed him off one day because he ate the last orange in catering.

 **Rated-REdge:** I only tag teamed with him because I was too scared to say no

 **Rated-REdge:** Plus…. His theme song starts 'I hear voices in my head they talk to me they understand they talk to me' ….. if that is a clear sign idk what is


	3. Hearing Colors, Seeing Sounds

**Group Chat: We! Are! Family!**

Kristian: Guys... don't be concerned but I can hear colors.

Edge: That's...extremely concerning

Punk: Not gonna lie, that sounds cool as fuck

Randy: *sprays Punk with water* no, bad Punk. Hearing colors is not cool

Sheamus: Maybe we should take her to the hospital...

Edge: You think?

Kristian: No, I'm totally cool guys. Purple is talking to me right now. It's telling me about her parents Red and Blue. Apparently they're cheating on each other with the same person...Yellow.

Roman: Are we just going to ignore the fact that Randy took the time to type that he sprayed Punk with water instead of actually doing it?

Roman: I'm so confused right now. I know they're right next to each other wtf.

Edge: No Roman, I'm more concerned about the fact that my sister is apparently getting gossip from a secondary color about primary colors

Cena: And none of you has moved to take her to the hospital...why?

Dean: Well up until a few minutes ago I was sleep. But then you shitheads kept messaging the group chat. Give me a minute let me read through the messages

Seth: I'm busy eating ring pops so...

Christian: I'm not even in the same state as her right now but I'm definitely concerned and absolutely down with taking her to the hospital

Dean: LMAO WTF! I'm 1000% here for not taking Kris to the hospital because this is comedy gold!

Sheamus: Don't worry guys I'm taking her to the hospital as we speak

Roman: Don't text and drive, asswipe! You're trying to help her not kill her!

Sheamus: -_- We're in a taxi, you have the car, fuckface

Roman: oh. Lol, you right.

Kristian: Did you guys know that sound is a very beautiful thing to look at? This taxi is making blue sounds. Wow truly amazing.


	4. Not so well kept secret

**Group Chat: We! Are! Family!**

 **Randy Orton renamed the chat to "Kris and Adam Can't Keep Secrets"**

Randy: You know what I think about a lot at 4 am when I can't sleep?

Randy: I don't know how Kristian and Adam hid that they were related for so long... they look so alike it could hardly be a coincidence

Cena: Yeah now I'm confused too... people always mistake you for twins how ? did you not get caught?

Punk: This either means that everybody at WWE is dumb af or they knew and never said anything

Randy: RIGHT?! THEY LOOK SO ALIKE! IM! UPSET!

Kristian: OH MY GOD, if I look like him that means I'm UGLY!

Edge: OH MY GOD IF I LOOK LIKE HER THAT MEANS I'M UGLY!

Christian: Oh my god! If they look like each other that means they're ugly!

Roman: It's hilarious that all of you said the exact same thing at the exact same time

Sheamus: It's almost like it's been rehearsed.

Punk: Come on, they must have been told that they look alike ever since Kristian was born. It has to be an automatic response by now.

Randy: It's like they have the response typed and saved in their notes so that if somebody brings it up they could just copy and paste it into the chat

Dean: I love how Christian just like... knows they're both ugly. It's a mood.

Kristian: First of all sweatie,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Edge: We're not fucking ugly. We're GORGEOUS.

Christian: They're the best looking people I've ever seen, fuck you very much. I'm #BLESSED to be in the presence of such beautiful people and you should be too.


	5. 2 Million Dollar Question

**Group Chat:** **Kris and Adam Can't Keep Secrets**

 **John Cena renamed the conversation "MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION"**

 **Cena:** Quick question for everybody in the chat that's in a relationship

 **Cena:** Would you slap your bf/gf/spouse for 2 million dollars?

 **Randy:** I would RKO Punk through several tables for free.

 **Edge:** Nah. I value my life.

 **Punk:** First of all, Randy that was rude ass hell

 **Punk:** Second of all, you could probably pay me one penny and I would instantly GTS Randy.

 **Roman:** Hell yeah, why is this a question?

 **Sheamus:** Would definitely brouge kick Roman any time for any price.

 **Dean:** I would sale Seth to the devil for a corn chip if that answers your question.

 **Kristian:** Yesterday we went to the pool, I asked Sheamus to take pics of me... as I was changing poses Roman came up to me yelled THIS IS SPARTA and then fucking Spartan kicked me into the pool.

 **Kristian:** And last night I was playing with KJ and Blue when Sheamus started throwing water balloons at me.

 **Kristian:** if you think my husbands need money to abuse me, you are greatly mistaken.

 **Kristian:** PS Roman! Sparta is in fucking Greece, the place you're named after is in Italy. THEY HATED EACH OTHER! Get yourself together, you walking contradiction!

 **Edge:** ... should... should we call the police?

 **Kristian:** Probably. Based on how we all responded we should all be in jail right now

 **Edge renamed the conversation "We Are Not OK"**

 **Edge:** Now the group name matches the description


	6. You Need a Good Boy to Blow Your Mind

**Group Chat: We Are NOT Ok**

 **Kristian renamed the conversation "my husbands are assholes"**

 **Kristian** : heads up guys, my husbands are pissed off so they might act like assholes.

 **Roman** : We wouldn't be mad if you just told us the damn truth

 **Sheamus** : Or if you stopped making a joke out of the situation

 **Kristian** : Fuck off. It's my business and I get to tell you if I want to or not.

 **Edge** : Are you going to tell us why you're arguing or...

 **Kristian** : They want to know who I lost my virginity to.

 **Punk** : ...

 **Punk** : Why not just tell them?

 **Kristian** : Because they're being assholes about it.

 **Punk** : Oh. well, never mind, then. Fuck them.

 **Cena** : ... Was it not John Morrison?

 **Kristian** : Fuck no!

 **Randy** : That's surprising. I've always assumed it was to him...but then again I can understand why not.

 **Punk** : Yeah...I would have beaten that fuckers ass for deflowering our sweet delicate princess.

 **Edge** : *eyes emoji*

 **Punk** : Fuck off.

 **Edge** _(ツ)/ I'm just saying.

 **Kristian** : Adam is2g I would punch a hole through your chest

 **Roman** : What the fuck was that all about?

 **Punk** : What was what?

 **Sheamus** : Adam being all...cryptic...

 **Punk** : He's always like that?

 **Roman** : No? He's not?

 **Kristian** : Oh yes the fuck he is

 **Kristian** : Especially when that asshole holds something over you

 **Edge** : Oh my god! Why do all of your darkest secrets involve this guy?

 **Kristian** : Adam. Remember what I said before? I won't hesitate, bitch.

 **Roman** : And Kristian threatening to kill her brother?

 **Kristian** : I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you guys were born yesterday.

 **Kristian** : You guys act like that's new

 **Randy** : ...wait a minute...

 **Cena** : OH MY GOD

 **Cena** : OH MY GOD! Adam you're right! All of her secrets do involve him!

 **Edge** : I KNOW RIGHT?!

 **Roman** : What?

 **Sheamus** : What?

 **Roman** : Somebody better start making sense before I start spearing people.

 **Randy** : ... well... since you're both too stupid to put everything together

 **Punk** : Randy, I don't care if I love you, I will gladly put your ass to sleep.

 **Edge** : WAIT! DON'T START ANYTHING YET!

* * *

 ***PM Between Christian and Edge***

 **Edge** : Bro jump in the group chat some shit is about to go down!

 **Christian** : OMWOMWOMWOMWOMW

* * *

 **Group Chat: my husbands are assholes**

 **Christian** : Hey guys gimmie a min let me scroll up

 **Christian** : ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

 **Kristian** : Jason William Reso I swear to fucking god if you open your slut mouth I will slaughter you

 **Punk** : Jay is2g...

 **Christian** : *grabs snacks*

 **Edge** : *grabs popcorn*

 **Dean** : *Pulls up a chair*

 **Seth** : *Sucks ring pop*

 **Randy** : *Grabs a beer*

 **Cena** : *Puts on 3D glasses*

 **Edge** : Ok.

 **Edge** : And...ACTION!

 **Kristian** : Guys I s2g if you say anything...

 **Kristian** : And where the fuck has you three been this whole convo?

 **Dean** : I only pop up when there's drama. This is getting real juicy.

 **Seth** : I just follow Dean.

 **Christian** : Unlike some of you I actually have a life

 **Christian** : But like Dean said I like to pop up where there's drama

 **Punk** : Can't you guys just respect her privacy?

 **Dean** : You sure as hell didn't.

 **Punk** : What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

 **Randy** : Oh you know exactly what it means.

 **Cena** : Guys, guys calm down. I'm 100000% sure she was ok with him invading her privacy. He's one of her best friends after all.

 **Edge** : He's one of her very best friend. They share everything together. They share together. That's for sure.

 **Kristian** : All of you keep talking and we're going to share jail cell together.

 **Punk** : That already happened, but it'll sure as hell happen again if you assholes don't shut up.

 **Randy** : Ok that jail cell thing is a conversation for another day but still...

 **Roman** : ...Wait...

 **Roman** : Wait...

 **Roman** : WAIT!

 **Sheamus** : YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO PUNK?!

 **Randy** : Took you idiots long enough

 **Punk** : Welp. This has been real nice but it seems like I gotta go... do something... that involves not getting killed sooooo

 **[CM Punk has left the conversation]**

 **Edge** : Oh no you don't

 **[CM Punk has joined the conversation, added by Edge]**

 **Punk** : Fuck.

 **Cena** : Yeah, that's what you did.

 **Sheamus** : Punk I swear to god

 **Punk** : What are you going to do? It already happened and it's not like I'm the WORST choice. She could have lost it to John fucking Morrison

 **Roman** : That's true but that doesn't mean we won't beat your ass.

 **Punk** : For what? I didn't do anything bad.

 **Sheamus** : You deflowered out delicate princess and for that you must die.

 **[CM Punk has left the conversation]**

 **[CM Punk has joined the conversation, added by Edge]**

 **Edge** : Stop running and face them like a man you coward.

 **Kristian** : Punk treated me with respect the whole time.

 **Kristian** : We've been dating for about a year and a half and every time we got close to being too intimate I would always push him away because I was scared but he was very understanding and never pushed me.

 **Kristian** : The first time I pushed him away he looked at me and said "I love you, I respect your boundaries and if you're not ready, then I'm willing to wait until you are and if you're never ready then that's ok too."

 **Kristian** : When I finally decided that I wanted to go through with it he treated me so gently. He made me feel loved and special. He went as slow as I wanted and paused to hold me when I said it was too much.

 **Kristian** : It was perfect and I will always love him for making that experience special to me.

 **Roman** : Damn Punk. I didn't know you were such a soft bitch.

 **Punk** : She was the first person besides my mom and sisters that I said I love you to. She was special to me and I was so grateful to have her in my life and to allow me to be a part of hers.

 **Punk** : I'm forever grateful to have her allow me to be a part of such a special moment on her life.

 **Dean** : Fuck

 **Dean** : I came here for the drama and now I'm fucking crying

 **Dean** : Look at what you guys have done. You made me a weak bitch.

 **Cena** : This moment is too pure please, somebody make a joke!

 **Sheamus** : Now I'm lowkey kind of jealous. Damn...

 **Roman** : Wow. Speechless.

 **Sheamus** : But wait... she's kinky af now...

 **Randy** : ...and so is Punk...

 **Punk** : ;)

 **Edge** : OMFG I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS!

 **Dean** : Well I could be Cena's fault too...

 **Cena** : It most certainly was not. She was like that when I got her.


	7. Jailhouse Rock

**Group Chat: my husbands are assholes**

 **Edge renamed the conversation "Jailbirds"**

 **Edge:** SO...Kris... Punk...

 **Punk:** Oh boy...

 **Edge:** About that one time you guys apparently went to jail together

 **Kristian:** Oh thank god!

 **Kristian:** I thought you were about to start interrogating us

 **Punk:** I was this close to leaving this damn group chat forever

 **Edge:** We'll save that for another day

 **Edge:** For now we all want to know how the hell you ended up in jail. *Grabs popcorn*

 **Cena:** *grabs popcorn*

 **Randy:** *Pulls up chair*

 **Seth:** *grabs ring pops*

 **Dean:** *Grabs a Coke*

 **Roman:** *snuggle up with blanket*

 **Christian:** *puts on 3D glasses* *kick feet up*

 **Sheamus:** *Recline in LazyBoy*

 **Edge:** Alright! The gangs all here! Where's the story?

 **Punk:** I hate all of you... so much.

 **Kristian:** Well...One time me and Punk went out and he started arguing with this really sexist, racist homophobic guy and out of nowhere he screamed "the only straight I am I straight up, bitch" and then he clocked the guy in the face.

 **Kristian:** and that's how punk and I went to jail and how I found out that he was bisexual.

 **Randy:** ...I'm dating Punk shouldn't that have been your give away that he wasn't straight?

 **Kristian:** Oh lmao dude this was clearly before you guys got together

 **Kristian:** This was like two months into when i was dating him lol

 **Roman:** ...how does Punk punching a guy in the face get both of you thrown in jail?

 **Punk:** He was with his girlfriend and she tried to jump in on the fight...I don't remember much because I was busy fighting the racist asshole but I'm pretty sure Kristian speared the poor girl and then started to beat her ass...

 **Kristian:** lol I beat the dog shit out of that bitch

 **Sheamus:** That still doesn't explain how or why that got you thrown in jail.

 **Kristian:** Property damage, assault and battery, and public disturbance. We were at a restaurant and I speared the girl through a table. I also broke her nose.

 **Punk:** I think I may have broken the guys arm? But I don't remember much after he hit me on the head with a chair.

 **Cena:** and you guys weren't suspended or fired over this because ?

 **Kristian:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Vince likes me

 **Cena:** that has absolutely nothing to do with you guys not being suspended

 **Kristian:** no but my brother probably does

 **Sheamus:** Now I'm curious

 **Roman:** Yeah, spill.

 **Kristian:** let's just say that Vince owes my bro some favors

 **Randy:** What the fuck type of favors would a muti-millionaire owe his employee?

 **Edge:** He knows what he did.

 **Punk:** Small mercies, ammirte?


	8. Omen

_**AU: Kristian and her brother Adam are in a cover band, Rated R Superstars. Kristian is lead singer/guitarist Adam is the drummer with their back up singer/keyboardist Dylan and bassist Tom. During a show one day Kristian catches the eye of a handsome green eyes tattooed man named Punk**._

 **(A/N: This story isn't complete. It short of just jumps around from place to place. It's just a little Drabble, sprinkles of what could have been.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Don't Even Know Your NameIt was warm and she was comfortable. That was Kristian's first thoughts as her mind slowly woke up. She couldn't stop herself from burying herself further into the warmth surrounding her and breathing in the familiar scent of her boyfriend.

A small smile made its way across her face as the arm that was wrapped around her tightened its grip and pulled her close. She turned around in those arms and pressed a kiss to the man's lips before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks" a man with shining green eyes, brown hair and the sweetest smile Kristian has ever seen said as he kissed her forehead, nose, her cheek and then pressed another soft sweet kiss to her lips.

Kristian woke up with a jolt, palms sweating and the bedspread wrapped around her waist. She blinked hard and rubbed at her eyes. She dreamed about that man again. He's been popping up in almost every one of her dreams since last month. She doesn't know this man, but she knows that he had a smile that made her heart stop. How did Bruno Mars put it? Oh yeah, a type of smile where the whole world stops and stares for a while.

Her brother always told her that your brain can't make up faces so you dream about ones you've to see however familiar or unfamiliar they are. But the more she has this dream the more she believes her brother is a liar because Kristian would remember seeing a smile like that, seeing such a gorgeous man like that.

She dug the heel of her hands into her eyes until she saw stars. She hated this. She heaved a sigh and finally moved to get out off the bed. She had a long day ahead of her.

Weird recurring dreams aside, Kristian goes about her daily routine. Taking a shower, brushing her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror, bumping into her brother on the way out of the bathroom and getting breakfast in the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 2: Omen

"It's an omen, saw my baby crying saw the silver li-" Kristian suddenly opened her eyes and was immediately met with a pair of eyes staring back at her.

Her breath caught in her lungs as she stood frozen in place. By god, she thought, this man was gorgeous. She shook off of the feeling of familiarity she was getting from looking at him because if she was speaking honestly, she would never forget someone as beautiful as the man before her.

She felt her heart pick up its pace in her chest and she felt the all too familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't believe in love at first sight or soulmates but this man was making her believe in the impossible.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder making her jump and spin around to its owner. She was met with her bandmate, Tom staring at her in concern.

"Kris? Are you ok? You sorta just stopped in the middle of the song." Oh. She didn't realize she had done that. She gulped and took a deep breath before nodded her head and turning back to the crowd. They had fallen silent and was looking at her with a mix of confusion and anger. She smiles and gave a nervous chuckle, sweeping her eyes around the crowd for those pair of eyes again.

She ignored her heart dropping when she didn't find them and released a sigh. She turned to her band and gave a nod for them to start the music up again. She'll have to find her man when she was finished with the set.

As the music started back up she nodded along to the beat getting back into the rhythm while smiling. When she felt ready she grabbed the mic.

"You were waiting, I was vacant you left before my eyes."

* * *

Kristian gave a smile and patted everyone in the shoulders for good work. "Alright 1 hour break, enjoy yourselves."

She knew everyone was working hard and many of them needed these gigs to pay the rent but people loved them and taking a break from hard work wasn't so bad. Besides, there was someone she had her eye on who entered someone during the second song. She walked off of the stage catching the eye of her brother who looked at her knowingly. She gave a smile and weaved her way through the crowd. People praise her and patted her on the shoulder giving smiles as she finally made it to the bar, where like she guesses the man was waiting.

"Two bottles of water, Jon." She winked at the bartender also her best friend Jonathan Good who only rolled his eyes and pulled out two bottles of water from behind him.

"You're here for my entertainment, huh?" Jon smiled leaning forward, close enough to get in Kristian's face, "You know you never have to try that hard to get in my pants, don't you babe?"

Kristian flirtatiously growled and took the two water bottle from Jon's hands, twisting off the cap to the first one and chugging half of it. For a while she and Jon engaged in quiet conversation, talking of their day and laughing at the stories Jon told about nights at the bar. About 20 minutes in duty called for Jon leaving Kristian alone sipping her 2nd bottle of water. From the corner of her eye, she could see the man still sitting at the bar in the stool next to her- which she didn't even notice until now- playing quietly on his phone.

"You must be new here," she finally built up the courage to say. "I've never seen you around before and I know most of the regulars."

"I've never been here before. My friend heard of this place and decided to check it out. He kinda just dragged me along." He pointed to a heavily tattooed man flirting with three women, "And not to intrude but you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't be flirting with me."

Kristian stared at him with wide eyes before bursting out laughing, wow that was a first. "You mean Jon? No! He's my best friend nothing going on."

"Doesn't seem that way." The man mumbled and raised his eyebrow as he took a sip from his drink, looking at her pointedly. Kristian felt a shiver run through her body, how did this man see right through her? They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Kris released a sigh and smirked a little.

"Fine you got me," she looked down and bit her lip, "We've messed around a few times but it was never anything serious."

"You always dismiss our love," Jon smiled as he came back their way, "but we both know you're the only lover I need, pumpkin." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and winks at her as he walks towards the other end of the bar to serve a group of very underdressed girls.

"I only have eyes for you, baby. You own my heart." Kris shouted towards him, which made Jon turned around and blow a kiss her way. Kristian pretended to catch it and placed it on her heart.

As she turned back to the man she noticed that he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow in return and grinned as the man rolled his eyes at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, she says as they flirt with each other from across the bar." But he had a small smile on his face to let her know that he was playing. She thinks. She hopes that's what the smile means. Either way, she smiles back and grabbed the water that Jon pushed her way with a wink.

The two chatted for a little while, small talk about their day and made fun of some of the people in the club. The man asked Kris about her band, which she eagerly talk about. She told him how she was always passionate about singing and that she always wanted to learn how to play an instrument. She went on to tell him about how her brother supported her dreams of becoming famous, even though they both know it's a long shot. She told him how they got the idea to start the band one day when they were drunk and singing loudly and off-key at some random club.

"It was hilarious." she would say with her eyes sparkling, "the manager asked us if we wanted a gig and we stared at him because we didn't understand what the hell he was talking about."

She then told him about the band's YouTube channel and gave him their username when he asked so he could look them up. "We upload every Tuesday and Sunday. Tuesday videos are mostly just me messing around with my vocal ranges and us testing beats and stuff for before we perform but every Sunday we upload songs so.."

Kristian was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. Even though it was mostly her talking about herself she still felt like she could talk to this stranger for days and not get bored once. It made her want to know more about this green-eyed dude that walked into the club and literally took her breath away.

She was about to go into another story when she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned around and saw her brother smiling softly at her. "Kris, we gotta get back on stage." Adam pulled at her arm before disappearing through the crowd. Kristian sighed and hopped off of the stool sending a wave to Jon and began to walk away but remembered one thing. Something important. She turned back to the man who was grinning at her, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I never threw it." He smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake, "It's Phil, but my friends call me Punk."

She smiled brightly at him and shook his hand twice before dropping it. "Well Punk, I'd hope to see you 'round here again. Enjoy the show." She gave a sloppy salute as she turned and pushed her way through the crowd.

* * *

"I saw you making googly eyes with that guy over there." The band's manager Jay teases with a smile, "Do we have to put Operation Kristian's in L.O.V.E in motion tonight?"

Kristian blushed under his knowing stare but smiled all the same. She looked at him and shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean we don't have to but I'm trying to woo a guy the best way I know how." Jay looked at her and huffed a small laugh, "Plus I might've already set it up with Jon…"

"How did you do that with the guy sitting right next to you," Jay asked sounding confused but impressed.

Kristian shrugged again and began to walk towards the rest of the band, "It's just how Jon and I work, buddy. It's magic."

As she got on stage she made sure that she held eye contact with Punk as the beat of the song began to play out. "Hey boy, how you doing? My name is Kristian, last name Copeland. I was wondering if I could take you out, show you a good time, invite you to my house. Here is my number," she pointed behind Punk to Jon who was slipping him a napkin with her name and number on it. Punk looked at the napkin then back at the woman on stage with amusement shining in his eyes, "boy you can call me and don't forget it, baby, the name is Kristian."

She winked towards Punk smiling flirtatiously as the song smoothly transitioned into another song. The rest of the night Kristian couldn't keep her eyes off of Punk and for what it was worth it seems like Punk was having a similar problem.

As the night ended and the last person in the club cleared out Kristian and her band stayed on stage so that they could put their equipment away. They were so focused on putting away their instruments and laughing at some joke Dylan just told that they didn't realize that there were two people watching them from the floor. A throat cleared causing all for band members to jump letting out various shrieks of fear before whipping around to the source of the sound.

"Damnit Pip, you went and scared the living shit out of them!" A man Kristian vaguely recognized as Punks friend hit Punk in the arm with a laugh. Punk shrugged at the guy but smiled as he stared at Kristian.

Kristian felt her face heat up at the intense stare of the man, giving him an awkward smile and wave. To make this even more embarrassing her friends snapped out of their fear-ridden and realized from the way that Kristian was acting that this was the guy she changed the setlist for. Upon realization, they smiled shark like at Kristian before pushing their way in front of her.

"So you're the guy that had my little sister practically drooling on stage?" Adam smiled as he looked down at Punk from the stage. Punk face turned a shade of pink as he looked up at Adam. He shrugged his shoulder and gave a lopsided grin.

"I guess so, huh?" Punk walked closer to the stage, dragging his friend along with him and stuck out his hand for Adam to shake. "Philip Brooks, I prefer Phil and if you're my friend or if you're special" He looked behind Adam at Kristian with a smile, "You get to call me Punk. This shit head here is-"

"No need, lover boy, I can introduce myself." Punk friend patted him on the shoulder and looked up at Adam as well, "Randal Orton, but Randal makes me sound like a nerd so call me Randy. Call me Randal and we're going to have a problem."

Adam shook both of their hands before inviting them up on stage. "Well, I'm Adam, Kris's older brother." He turned to Punk and looked him up and down "Don't do anything you'll regret pipsqueak. I've killed a man for my sister, don't let yourself be next." Kristian scoffed and whacked her brother in the arm with the mic she was holding.

"Don't go threatening people you just met, Ads. That's not how we make friends." Jay laughed as he walked on stage towards Adam. He turned to Kristian with a knowing smirk before turning to Punk and Randy with his hand out to shake, "Jason Reso, Band Manager, producer, and Kristian and Adam's childhood friend. Nice to meet you, glad you stuck around to meet the band." He looked at Punk who eyes were back on Kristian, "Well, at least one of you did."

Randy elbowed Punk on the rind, causing him to jump and focus back on the situation at hand. He chuckled nervously, stretching his hand out to shake Jason's, with a blush rising on his cheeks.

Everyone, well everyone expects Kristian and Punk laughed at the situation but continued to give out introductions.

"Thomas, call me Tom or Tommy and before you ask, no my mother did not name me after Thomas Jefferson, I'm Canadian." A man with lilac colored hair and piercing blue eyes smiled as he pointed a thumb towards himself. Punk noticed that he also had a lip ring and well as an eyebrow piercing over his left eye. Punk made a note to compliment him as another man stepped up beside him. This man seemed to tower over the rest of the band. He was the palest of the bunch, with notable hazel eyes and light brown hair.

"Dylan," he smiled, talking with an accent Punk couldn't quite place. "I don't have anything interesting to say about myself except that I'm Tom's boyfriend."

"You're the only Irish member of the band, Dylly. That's pretty interesting." Kristian smiled at her friend, which earned an eye roll from the man.

"Savage, I'll go enjoy me beer and potatoes while you fellas go enjoy y're pancakes and maple syrup," Dylan said dryly while exaggerating his accent. "Oi, better hide me pot o' gold while I'm at it, you stooks better hide y're hockey sticks!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The other four asked at the same time, sounding utterly offended.

Dylan sighed heavily but he was trying hard to keep a smile off of his face, but his fondness of his friends could be seen in his eyes. Randy and Punk looked at each other while the other four bickered and poked fun at Dylan, while the man himself just kept sighing and shaking his head. Randy loudly cleared his throat causing the band to stop talking and turn to look at them with shocked faces.

"Oh right," Jay starts with a laugh, "We've got company guys. Stop being so rude."

"So," Adam clapped his hands and turned to Randy with a glint in his eyes that only meant trouble. Kristian noticed the look and felt a cold sweat go down her spine. She knew that whatever was about to come out of her brother's mouth had the potential to ruin her life. She decided to sit at the edge of the stage away from her brother just in case whatever he was plotting involved shoving her into Punk or something equally embarrassing and childish.

"Have you ever been backstage at any concert before Randy?"

"No, I don't believe I have." Randy smiled at Adam, catching on to what he was trying to do. "It's always been on my bucket list though."

"Well, this isn't as cool as going backstage for Metallica but it's something." Adam clamped a hand on Randy's shoulder and started to usher his bandmates and new friend backstage. "You'll love it!"

They watched their friends walk backstage. Before they rounded the corner Adam looked over his shoulder and sent a wink their way.

"That was some way to ask a guy out." Punk chuckled as he sat at the edge of the stage next to Kristian, "You asked your bartender man out this way too?"

"Nah, he's not that special." She looked at him and chuckled "Besides, I'm not nearly as smooth as I think I am."

"You're smooth enough to snag a man like me," Punk looked down at his lap with a smile and looked up at Kristian through his lashes, "Must make me really special."

For a second Kristians breath caught in her throat from realizing, for the second time that night, that this man was beautiful. She ducked her head to hide her shy smile and the blush that was surely making its way across her skin. She felt her heart start to pick up its speed and the butterflies from earlier started flapping their wings again.

She was screwed.

"I guess you are." She mumbled and looked back at Punk, "So does this mean I can take you out sometime?"

Punk scooted closer to her and bumped his shoulder against hers with a grin, "That was by far the most creative way someone asked me on a date. How could I say no?"

They sat in silence for a while, just basking in the moment and the feeling of being next to each other when Kristian noticed Punk flinch and then tensed up beside her. She side-eyed him and raised an eyebrow when he started fidgeting with his hands. She turned to him fully this time and bumped her shoulder against his to get his attention.

"What's got you so nervous?" she asked leaning closer to him, "Never been alone with a pretty girl before?"

Punk let out a nervous laugh before biting his lip and shrugging his shoulder. "Your brother….hasn't actually killed someone for you before has he?"

Kristian stared at him for a moment before bursting out in loud, side busting laughter. She laughed so hard that tears spilled down her cheeks and she held her sides. At one point Punk had to grab a hold of her arm to keep her from falling off the stage in her fit of laughter. Punk kept his hold on Kristian's arm, his face turning bright red and poking his lip ring with his tongue in embarrassment. He waited for Kristian to calm down to let go of her arm and started to fidget with his hands again as he waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry," Kristian giggled as she wiped the tears away from her face, "I didn't mean to laugh that hard but the look on your face was priceless."

"I'm glad somebody got a kick out of my potential death if I ever screw this up," Punk mumbled, keeping his eyes on his hands. Kristian finally stopped laughing and rested her hand on Punk's shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. The touch gained Punks attention. He looked up from his hands and saw Kristian smiling amusedly at him.

"If you count total verbal annelation and the ass whooping of a lifetime as a cause of death, then yes, Adam totally killed someone for me." Punk didn't look too sure about the answer and leaned back a little. Kris sighed and pursed her lips together in thought, "The guy super deserved it though, he was doing me wrong. Beat me, cheated on me, mistreated me, you name it and he's probably done it or attempted to do it before."

Punk eyes widened in surprise. Who on earth would want to hurt a beautiful and clearly lively woman? The look in Kristian's eyes made him want to go find this guy and give him a piece of his mind himself. Kristian looked at him and gave a half smile before leaning in closer again.

"You don't look like the type of guy to do that. John was an asshole from the start," She looked past him her eyes glazing over in memory, "I was young and dumb, he took my naivety as a game and my brother took his life with a few threats and a couple of blows to the face. Never saw the guy again after that. Hopefully, you don't catch yourself on Adam's bad side."

* * *

(Adam is protective….but it's for good reasons)

"You seem overprotective of her," Phil said as he plopped down on the stage next to Adam and casually sipped on the can of Pepsi he had in his hand.

Adam scoffed and looked at the man through the corner of his eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, but I completely understand though," Phil said nodding his head as if validating his own response, "I'm the same way with my sisters."

"Is that right?" Adam couldn't tell if the man could tell that he didn't really want to be in this conversation. Phil kept on smiling at him and looking towards their friends at the bar. When Adam looked over towards him he noticed that he had been tapping on his pop can. A nervous tick. Which meant that he was nervous speaking to him. Good.

"Yeah," Punk replied. "I can be overprotective too."

After a long beat of silence, Adam finally turned toward the man to address him.

"What's your deal with my sister?" He asked,

"That's not important but, I'm going to treat her right," Phil replied quickly while looking at Kristian with a loving smile on his face, "Just you wait."

Adam watched as Phil jumped down from the stage and made his way over to the bar to join the rest of their friends. He watched as the man threw his arm around Kristian's shoulder once he was within reaching distance and kissed her on the temple. Kristian just beamed at him and settled her arm around his waist, moving in closer to press herself against his side. Adam felt a little inkling of irritation seep into his body as he watched the scene.

Later that night, when Adam still haven't joined the others at the bar, he saw his sister look over her shoulder at him and frown. She whispered something to Phil that had the man smiling and pressing a kiss to her lips before she made her journey towards him.

"Why aren't you over there with the rest of us?" Kristian asked as soon as she was in front of him.

"I guess I just wanted to take the time to admire it all before I joined," He lied even though he knew she probably already knew the truth. She gave him a small knowing smile as she climbed the stage to sit next to him, "It's been a while since we were all able to hang out, y'know?"

"I know and I guess it's mostly my fault. I'm sorry I've been blowing you guys off to spend time with Punk but," She paused and wistfully looked towards Phil, "God, look at him, Adam." She gushed as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder. "That's my guy."

Adam looked at his sister then and noticed the heart eyes and the soft, fond smile on her face. She was absolutely helpless for a guy that she only met four months ago. He felt his heart sink a little as he remembered the last time he saw the look on her face and exactly what happened to wipe that look off of her face. He looked across the room to Phil and clenched his jaw. So help him, if that fucker so much as makes his sister frown he's ending him.

He realized three horrifying truths in that very moment. First of all, he knew that he may come off as overbearing and overprotective, but he had good reasons. His sisters past with men hasn't been the best and he's always had to pick up the pieces. It's what was expected of him. He was the oldest and the bravest of the two. He knew that the gossip around their hometown had claimed that he babies her and he knew that he should probably let Kristian handle her own problems but that doesn't mean he would protect her less.

"You're looking lovely today sweetcheeks," Punk shouted towards Kris from across the room. He smirked and threw a sly wink her way, "Can't wait to take you home tonight."

Kristian buried her face into his shoulder and giggled. If he could see her face right now it would probably be as red as a tomato. The guys laughed and cat whistled at Punk. Adam rolled my eyes and shouted back:

"Dude! That's my sister have some decency."

That's another thing he had to worry about. He always had a hard time determining if these guys only wanted his sister for sex or if they really loved her. After John, he'd have to be really naive to think that assholes wouldn't try to use his sister like that again. Maybe that's he's having a hard time gauging Phil. Sometimes he would catch him looking at his sister like she was the sun and that she hung the moon and stars. Other times, like just a minute ago, he would make passes that makes him want to knock him on his ass.

He knew his sister like he knew his own mind. He knew that you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind or as her. He also knew that when Kristian loved something, she loved it with her whole heart. So imagine the pieces he had to pick up after what that asshole John Morrison had done to her. He couldn't let his sister go through another heartbreak like that. He wouldn't allow it.

He knew if he had told Kristian how he felt about Punk she would accept it and not pursue him at all, but the whole time she would be smiling at him with that smile of her that looks like she was trying not to fall apart. He couldn't do that to her, he just wanted his sister to be happy.

So he decided to smile at her and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"He's one helluva guy," he responded. Kristian lifted her head and gave him one of the biggest, brightest smiles he's ever seen. Her cheeks were turning pink from how hard she was smiling and her eyes sparkled with gratitude and happiness because she knew how hard this was for him.

He knew that she would be happy in this relationship but he also knew that no matter what he'll never be satisfied with who his sister dates.

* * *

(John Returns)

One minute Kristian was smiling and laughing at something he had said and then the next she looked as though she had seen a ghost. He noticed her hands clench where they sat on the bar and that her breath started to become a little shallower as she stared at something over his shoulder. He looked towards where she was looking and saw a man wearing sunglasses, with long brown hair and a smile that could make any woman melt. The guy took off his sunglasses and looked straight at Kristian before winking.

The action seemed to have snapped Kristian out of whatever spell she was under because she had gasped loud enough to be heard over the thumping over the club music. She sat up rod straight on the stool before quickly sliding off. She looked like she was ready to run for the hills, her eyes darting towards the stage and back towards the person behind his shoulder. He reached out to touch her arm but she flinched back hard enough that she knocked into the stool and stumbled.

"I-" was all she said before she dashed away into the crowd. Punk looked back over his shoulder and noticed that the man had moved closer than before. He raised an eyebrow at him before turning his attention towards the bartender. Punk frowned at how strange this guy was acting and how even more strange Kristian was acting. Before he could even think about Punk got up from his stool and made his way through the crowd, towards the backstage area of the stage where he guesses Kristian had run off to.

Once he got there he heard loud sobs and harsh breathing. He approached with caution and tried to stay hidden as the cries got closer.

"It was him Ada I swear!" he heard Kristian sob to her brother. As he got closer he saw Adam wrap his arms around Kristian and pull her into a hug, soothingly running a hand through her hair as she cried into his shoulder. "I don't understand why he's here I thought he was gone, Ada, I thought you scared him away."

"Are you sure it was him, honey?" Adam consoled, pressing a kiss to the top of his sister's head, "You said he was wearing sunglasses, how could you be sure?"

"I wouldn't joke about this shit, I know who I saw," Kristian seemed to have forgotten she was crying for a moment to growl at her brother. Then in that same moment, she clung tighter to her brother as another sob erupted from her mouth. "I- I don't- I can't do this tonight Ada. I wanna go home."

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie, I'll take you home," Adam shushed her and dropped one last kiss on her head before pulling her away from his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and then started to wipe the tears away from her cheek, "Let me go tell Jay and the rest of the guys about the situation and then I'll get you home in no time. Go get your stuff together and I'll meet you in the dressing room."

Kristian sniffed and nodded her head before turning around and heading towards the dressing room. Adam stood there watching his sister go, hands on his hip and shaking his head the whole time. Punk decided that it was time to make his presence known so he cleared his throat. Adam turned his head towards the sound and gave him a small smile when he noticed who he was.

"Phil," he waved his hand, coaxing him to follow him. Punk fell into step with Adam, who seemed to be a man on a mission. He was surprised when Adam walked them to the edge of the stage and stopped as he looked out over the crowd. Adam seemed to have found what he was looking for because his face twisted into a snarl. He raised his hand and pointed towards the man from earlier, "You see that asshole right there? That's John fucking Morrison, the fucker that used to abuse my sister."

The named registered in Punk's brain with dread. He remembers Kristian telling him about being in an abusive relationship before. They way she said it seemed so mild though, but from the way, Adam is reacting he's guessing that it wasn't. This set a fire in Punk's blood, made him want to hop off this stage and beat the living shit out of that asshole. Adam seemed to have taken notice of his sudden change of mood because he looked towards him with a look in his eyes that sent chills down his spine.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once," Adam threatened, "Do NOT interact with that asshole, let me and Jay worry about him. You'll only add fuel to the fire if you talk to him and I swear I will end you if I find out you did the exact opposite of what I said."

Punk wanted to protest and tell Adam to go screw himself because he was a grown ass man that could do whatever the fuck he wanted. If he wanted to go give that son of a bitch a piece of his damn mind he sure as hell would. He wanted to stomp that asshole to the ground for even laying a hand on Kristian. But then he looked at Adam's face again and realized that he valued his life and that he did not want to die at the hands of his girlfriend's brother. He also thought about how much his relationship with Kristian relied on Adam actually liking him. He knew that Kristian loved her brother and greatly valued his opinions, so that meant that Adam could easily say that he didn't like Punk and she would end it. He liked his relationship with Kristian enough to not want it to end so quickly. So Punk sucked it up and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

(Before Break Up)

"I turn my back on you for three seconds and you're already cheating on me." Jon sighed and put one hand on his hip and the other over his heart, "you're breaking my heart here honey."

Kristian looked at Punk with a small smile before turning to Jon with a distraught look on her face. "My heart, my soul, my very being. You know I love you the most. You're the reason I'm breathing, the reason I wake up every morning." Kristian leaned over the counter resting her hand under Jon's chin, giving his cheek a kiss "I could never cheat on you mon amour, you know this."

Jon and Kristian stared at each other for a while trying to keep a serious face before bursting out laughing. Kristian sat back in her seat holding her side from laughing so hard. Jon sat water in front of her and Coke in front of Punk.

"Your drinks on me, my dude." He levels Punk with a look, raising his chin a little "As long as you keep an eye on my girl here your drinks might be on me every time you return."

(After Break Up)

Jon cleared his throat as he slipped a receipt Punks way. Punk turned and looked down at the receipt, his eye popping out of its sockets as he saw the price.

"I- Wha-?" Punk looked up at Jon with his mouth agape, opening and closing it in confusion. Jon just looked him up and down with his chin sticking up a little like he did when he found out about him and Kristian dating. He scoffed before turning back to cleaning the counter next to him.

"I don't know what you did, but I know this setlist like I know the back of my hand." Jon turned back to him and leveled Punk a look that sent a chill down his spine, "I asked you to keep an eye on my girl and you didn't. I'm not going to punch you, Ima leave that to Adam and Jason, but I'm not above being petty." Jon pointed at the receipt in Punks hand before walking off. A vicious smirk on his face, "Enjoy paying that off, jackass." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

(After Break-up - I went through a Hamilton phase lol)

"Adam?" Punk asked in a mixture of confusion and relief. Confusion because he thought Adam was on a trip to California but relief because he could finally confide in someone about this whole mess.

"Philip." Adam smiled as opened the door and stepped into the apartment. As soon as the door was closed though, Adams smiled turned into a scowl that made Punk take a step back as Adam approached him. "Congratulations."

"Wha—"

"You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. An open all the cages in a zoo, kind of stupid. Truly you didn't think this through? kind of stupid"

"Wait! I-"

Adam held up his hand to silence him "Let's review." He glared at Punk, "You took a relationship that was beautiful and ended it by accusing Kristian of an affair which even you knew wasn't true. I begged you not to worry about John, you continued to. So scared of what John could've done to her, you're the only person she seems to be hurt by. Do you know why John did what he's done? He was motivated by your anger and responses! So yeah, congratulations."

"Adam."

"You've fucked up your relationship. Congratulations." Adam turned around to storm away and leave the apartment, but for some stupid reason, something was telling Punk not to let him go. So he shouted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I was making a necessary sacrifice!"

Adam paused just as he reached the door. His breath hitched, his head bowing to take a deep breath in, his fist clenched at his side. "Sacrifice?" He barely spoke loud enough for Punk to hear.

"I've pushed aside my doubts and worries about you because I live only to see Kristian happy. I looked at you that first night and thought 'God, I hope I can trust him with her' and what did that get us?" He turns around and slowly made his way back to Punk, "That doesn't wipe the tears or the pain away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. And you know what I'm here to do?" He asked as he stood right in front of Punk.

Punk swallowed hard and tried to smile at Adam, "Adam."

"I'm not here for you," Adam growled in Punk's face. "I know my sister like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind." Adam looked him in the eye, tears forming in his eyes "and a million years ago she said to me, 'that's my guy' so I stood by. Do you know why?"

Punk shook his head and jumped as Adam suddenly grabbed a hold of his collar and screamed with tears streaming down his face, "I love my sister more than anything in this life! I would choose her happiness over mine every time" Adam let go of him with a shove and snarled at him as he fell to the ground, "Kristian is the best thing in our lives, so never lose sight of the fact that you've been blessed with the best girlfriend!"

Adam stomped back towards the door, this time opening it without any interruptions. He was about to leave but stopped halfway out and turned back to yell "Congratulations! For the rest of your life! Every sacrifice you make is made for my sister, give her the best life." Finally satisfied, Adam turned back around and slammed the door as hard as he could, leaving behind a very terrified Punk in the wake.

* * *

"Jason!" Punk yelped as he saw Jason approaching him at the bar.

"All the way from Canada?" Jon gasped with a little bit too much amusement in his voice for Punks liking, "Damn!"

"Jason! Thank god someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do." Jason looked at him like he had grown two heads and scoffed. Jon's laughter could be heard over the counter.

"I'm not here for you." Punk suddenly got flashbacks to just two days ago and the encounter with Adam at his apartment. Punk shrunk into himself and took a step back, trying and failing to mask his fear. "I've known Kristian for damn near her whole life, I know you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! I care about Kristian more than anything in this life, I would put her happiness over mine every time! Put our friendship aside, I'm standing at her side. You should've been on her side, god I hope you're satisfied!"

* * *

The place is called Main Event

The boss is Vince, the managers are Shane, Hunter, Stephanie, Daniel Bryan, and Kurt Angle

The bartenders: Dean, Seth, Ziggler, and Miz

Security: Cena, Sheamus, Cesaro, Big-E, Ryback

Doorman: Roman

Performers: The Rated R Superstars (Edge, Kristian, Tom and Dylan w/ manager Christian) Hardy Boyz (Jeff, Matt, and Lita)

Regulars: Everybody else


	9. Omen (Band AU) Playlist

**Here's a playlist that I think would go with the AU from the last chapter. You can find it on Spotify just search Omen- Band AU and it should pop up**

* * *

 **Songs That Goes on YouTube**

 **Omen** / _You were waiting, I was vacant you left before my eyes._

 **I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For** / _I believe in kingdoms come and all the colors will bleed into one. But yes, I'm still running_

 **Movin out (Anthony's Song) /** _And if that's just a waste of time, if that's what it's all about. Mama if that's movin up, then I'm moving out."_

 **When We Were Young** / _Let me photograph you in this light in case this is the last time we might be exactly like we were before we realized We were sad at getting old it made us restless_

 **Sugar** / _Yeah your show me good_ _lovin, make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life_

 **Cult of Personality** / _Neon lights, Nobel Prize when a mirror speaks, the reflection lies. You won't have to follow me, only you can set me free._

* * *

 **Kristian's in L.O.V.E**

 **I Don't Even Know Your Name** / _All I could see was your eyes and the crowd came and pulled you away and then_ you _were gone / And I don't even know your name all I remember is the smile on your face_

 **Charlie, Last Name Wilson** / _Hey girl how you doin? My name is Charlie, last name Wilson_. _I was wonderin' if I could take you out, show you a good time invite you to my house._

 **Be My Baby** / _If you know how to be my lover, maybe you can be my baby /_ _It's obvious I want to be into you, but it all depends on the things you do_

 **DayDreamin'** / _You walked in caught my attention. I've never seen a man with so much dimension_

 **Tattooed Heart** / _You don't need to worry about makin' me crazy, 'cause I'm way past that._

 **Treasure** / _Gimmie your, gimmie your, gimmie your attention baby. I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

 **Closer** / _All I wanna get is just a little bit closer. All_ _I wanna know is, can you come a bit closer?_

 **Give your heart a break** / _Know you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes no need to hide it away some things you can disguise_

 **XO** / _Give me everything baby love me light out_

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You** / _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you and I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

 **Write on Me** / _Everything is grey until you draw me, touching on my body like you know me_

 **Hands to Myself** / _Can't keep my hands to myself, no matter how hard I'm trying to. I want you all to myself, my metaphorical gin and juice._

 **Lovin' So Hard** / _And it be hard, it be hard at time but in the dark boy you are my light, are my light. The boom boom to my dynamite, dynamite baby you, you my ride or die._

 **You Da One** / _Baby come, take me now. Hold me now, make me come alive. You got the sweetest touch, I'm so happy you came into my life._

 **Close** / _Cause space is just a word made up for someone who's afraid to get to….close_

 **Side to Side** / _Been trynna_ _hide it. Baby, what's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Makin' everybody think that we're solo. Just as long as you know you got me._

 **Locked Out of Heaven** / _Never had much faith in love or miracles, never wanna put my heart on the line. But swimming in your water is something spiritual, I'm born again every time you spend the night. / 'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, for too long._

 **Lovin' it** / _Baby don't you know you got all my love, all my love? / See what you don't understand is falling in love wasn't part of my plan. Started as a crush now I call you my man. Doubt that I'll ever fall in love ever fall in love again._

 **Bound to You** / _So much, so young, I faced on my own. Walls I built up, became my home I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us. Sweet love, so pure I catch my breath with just one beating heart and I brace myself, please, don't tear this apart / I found a man I can trust And boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way I am bound to you, I am bound to you_

* * *

 **John's Back**

 **Torn** / _Thought I saw a man brought to life. He was warm, he came around, and he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry"_

 **You'll Never Know** / _It's not my fault you're a little bit too late you're the only one to blame, wipe that look off your face._

 **Grenade** / _Black black, black and blue beat me 'til_ _I'm numb tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from_

 **Break Your Heart Right Back** / _I shoulda saw it coming, I shoulda saw the signs but I wanted to believe you trust you, you said you wouldn't lie_

 **I Knew You Were Trouble** / _And he's long gone when he's next to me, and_ _I realize the blame is on me_

 **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together** / _I'm really gonna miss you picking fight, and me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

 **Pretty Wings** / _You played me dirty your game was so bad you toyed with my affliction had to fill out my prescription, find a remedy, I had to set you free_

 **I'm not the only one** / _I have loved you for many years, maybe_ _I am just not enough. You made me realize my deepest fears, by lying and tearing us up._

 **What Now** / _I found the one he changed my life but was it me that changed and he just_ _happen to come at the right time. I'm supposed to be in love but I'm numb again_

 **Praying** / _You brought the flames and you it me through hell. I had to learn how to fight for myself. And we both know all the truth I could tell, I'll just say this is I wish you farewell._

 **Cry Me A River** / _All these things people told me_ _keep messing with my head should've picked honesty then you may not have thought it_

 **What Goes Around Comes Back Around** / _You send your night alone and he never comes home and every time you call you get a busy tone. Heard you found out that he's doing to you what you did to me ain't that the way it goes_

 **It's not right, but it's okay** / _I've been through all this before, so how did you think that_ _I would stand around and take some more? / See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for me. It turns out you were making a fool of me._

* * *

 **Punk and Kristian breaks**

 **All I ask** / _If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this end 'cause what if I never fall in love again_

 **Honeymoon Avenue** / _I could be wrong but I know that I'm right we gonna be lost if we continue to fight baby I know we can find our way home_

 **Lay Me Down** / _I'm reaching out to you can you hear my call? This hurt that I've been through, I'm missing you missing you like crazy_

 **I'd Rather Go Blind** / _I would rather, I would rather go blind than to see you walk away from me now_

 **Say Something** / _And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl._

 **Ordinary People** / _I know I misbehaved, and you've made your mistakes, and we both still got room left to grow. And though love sometimes hurts, I still put you first, and we'll make this thing work_

 **My Everything** / _I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance. You're traveling with my heart, I hope this is a temporary feeling._

 **If I knew** / _So baby please, let's leave the past behind us. So that we can go where love will find us. I know most boys will leave me, but I know that you believe me_.

 **Too Good To Say Goodbye** / _Baby, ain't nobody gonna love me like the way you do. And you ain't never gonna find a love like mine. Tell me what can I do to make it up to you? 'Cause what we got's too good to say goodbye. / Girl won't you listen? It's you that I'm missin'. Take my hand, I wanna go, I wanna go. If we're gonna fight this fight for better days, I know we're gonna make it. This is the chance, let's take it._


	10. come light me up ('cus i'm so into you)

**5 times Kristian and Stephen thirsted after their husband (and the 1 time it wasn't just them)**

* * *

 **1.**

 **The Sun,** **The Moon,** **Their Sky**

8:15 AM

Sheamus: You know that gif of Roma at the hall of fame 2017 where he smirks at the camera and does that eyebrow wiggle?

Sheamus: *send gif*

Sheamus: this one?

Kristian: *dies*

Kristian: Oh my fucking GOD

Kristian: why am I just now finding out about this?!

Kristian: why is our husband so hot? It's not fair!

Sheamus: I K R?

Sheamus: it's making me feel things and that's not ok

Kristian: lol aaaaw you really do like Leli

Sheamus: I mean ...

Sheamus: I wouldn't be tapping it almost every night if I didn't

Kristian: I know you fucking husband hog

Kristian: What does it take to get a little attention around here? Lol

Sheamus: find away to recreate that gif and you'll find yourself some action

Kristian: *runs out the door*

Kristian: SAY NO MORE

Roman: You guys know I'm in this chat too right?

Sheamus: _(ツ)/

Sheamus: there's no shame in my game

Kristian: Don't act like that Roma.

Kristian: We're the ones that have to SUFFER bc you dk how gorgeous you are

Roman: Nah I know

Sheamus: take the fucking compliment you asshole

Sheamus: and get in here before I come out there and we break the couch again

Kristian: WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?

* * *

 **2.**

Kristian walked into the house and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Roman sitting on the couch reading a book. It was such a casual thing to be doing, but she couldn't help but feel her heart begin to race the longer she looked at him. Why did he have to be so attractive doing everything?

She watched his mouth move as he whispered some of the words to himself. His hair was placed delicately in a bun on the top of his head but there were a few stray hairs that had fallen out and brushed against his face. There was light coming from the window shining on him and making him glow like an angel. And to top it all off, for whatever reason, it was even more attractive that he was so engrossed in his book that he hadn't even noticed that she walked through the door.

She felt her heart squeeze and her face flush. Oh god, she was in love.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself and began to move through the apartment to the bedroom she shared with her husbands. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod."

Sheamus looked up from where he was on the floor playing with Blue as she entered the room. Once he noticed her state he jumped to his head and rushed over to her.

"What? What happened?" He asked grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

All Kristian could do was just grab him by his arm and drag him back into the living room. She dragged him back to where she stood when she walked in and spun him around so he could get a look at their husband.

"Holy shit." Sheamus wheezed, clutching his chest.

"I know!" Kristian exclaimed, "I'm gonna cry, why is he so fucking beautiful?"

"How does he look like a god when he's just reading a damn book?!" Sheamus whispered back, "Why does he look good in that ugly old shirt? This isn't fair!"

"I'm crying," Kristian sobbed, "He looks so good."

"This isn't good for my health," Sheamus clenched his chest again and doubled over like he's been shot, "I'm dying. I'm having a heart attack, call for help!"

"No, don't die!" Kristian gripped his arm to pull him back up and shook him, "Who will fangirl over our insanely beautiful husband with me?"

"I can't go on like this!" Sheamus sniffled, "His sexiness is killing me."

"I can hear you guys." Roman's voice finally filled the room and god even that was attractive. It made both Kristian and Sheamus wheeze and double over.

Roman sighed and put his book down on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up from the couch and stretched his arms about his head, causing his shirt to rise and reveal the v on his stomach. Sheamus and Kristian fell over, sobbing on the floor and hanging on to each other.

"Holy fucking shit, what the fuck, oh my god, why is he like this?" Kristian cried.

A throat cleared and they both looked up watching as Roman leisurely walked to the hallway that leads to their bedroom.

"I'm going to the room." He said, looking over his shoulder. He began to walk away but stopped, taking his hair out of its bun so that it could cascade down his back. He looked back over his shoulder smirking and wiggling his eyebrows in the way he knew drove his husband and wife wild, "And you're going to join me."

Kristian and Sheamus looked at each other for a split second before scrambling to their feet and chasing after their husband.

* * *

 **3.**

Sheamus sat in the living room scrolling through Netflix trying to find a movie for him and his husband to watch together. He smiled and looked towards Roman when he heard him approaching the couch.

"Jesus, are you ok?" Roman asked taking a seat beside him to pat his back.

Sheamus nodded his head, trying to control his coughing as he sat up and faced his husband. His eyes drifted back to the wet spot on Roman' shirt and almost choked again.

"W-why is your shirt wet?" He asked tugging at the collar of his own shirt and forced his eyes up to look at Roman while he spoke.

Roman looked down at his shirt and tugged at the bottom of it. "Oh. I washed a cooking spoon while I was washing the dishes and the water sprayed everywhere."

Sheamus eyebrows furrowed, "We have a dishwasher."

Roman shrugged before sitting back on the couch, snatching the tv remote from Sheamus' hand. "Well yeah, but there were only a couple of dishes. Saves water, y'know."

"Doesn't save my heart," Sheamus mumbled under his breath as he scooted back and settled against his husband. Roman threw his arm around his shoulders and gave him a look that asked 'what was that' but he just shook his head and focused on whatever movie Roman selected.

About halfway through the movie, the front door opened revealing their wife as she walked through with the dogs in tow. She didn't seem to take notice of them snuggled on the couch as she went about taking off her shoes and unleashes the dogs.

When she was finished hanging the dog's leashes up on the coat rack she finally turned around and suddenly let out a sound as though she's been punched in the stomach.

She shot Sheamus a wide-eyed look letting her eyes flick to Roman and back at him. Sheamus raised an eyebrow and looked at their husband and almost choked for the third time that day when he noticed that his shirt was still wet. Sheamus immediately looked back towards Kristian and nodded his head in agreement.

Their husband was fucking hot.

"Ro, Joe, Roma, Leli, sweetie, babe," Kristian wheezed, "Why is your shirt wet?"

Roman huffed at having to explain himself for the second time. "I washed the dishes and a spoon splashed water on me."

Kristian nodded her head in understanding but brought her hands up to her mouth as if she was praying. "Uh huh, uh huh... So why didn't you change your shirt?"

Sheamus looked at Roman suspiciously. He hadn't thought about that when he had asked earlier. It would have been so much easier for him to change his shirt instead of walking around in one that was almost completely soaked in the front. Either Roman was being lazy or he knew exactly what the hell he was doing.

"It's just water," Roman shrugged again, turning his attention back to the TV. "It'll dry soon enough."

"Yeah, and perhaps I'll die soon enough." Kristian grumbled as she made her way towards them on the couch. She flopped down on the other side of Roman and propped her legs on his lap. Roman patted her leg and kept his hand there as he rewinds the movie.

It was towards the end of the movie when Roman grunted and made a show of scratching at his shirt, which has finally begun to dry. Sheamus and Kristian paid him no mind as they continued to watch the movie having gotten invested in the plot of it.

Roman grunted louder and sat up quickly. The sudden movement had caught their attention and they stared at their husband as he scratched and tugged his shirt.

"You know what, you were right Kris. I should've changed shirts."

And then suddenly the shirt was off and on the floor. Just like Kristian and Sheamus' jaws as they marveled at their now shirtless husband. They stared and stared and stared until the silence was broken by a sob from Kristian.

"Thank you god, Jesus, Zeus, Thor, whoever the fuck is out there. Thank you for blessing me with a gorgeous fucking husband. Thank you for putting him on this earth." Kristian cried out, bringing her hands up in prayer.

"My skin is clear, my crops are flourishing, my career is thriving, my eyes are crying, all thanks to this beautiful man in front of me. Thank you god. Amen." Sheamus shouted, falling to his knees and bowing before his husband.

Kristian followed suit, repeating herself and wiping tears away as they fell.

"If you guys are going to be on your knees and worshiping me, you might as well do it in the bedroom," Roman stated casually before walking out of the living room and into their bedroom.

Sheamus and Kristian stopped crying and shouting when they heard the door close shut. One minute they were looking at each other in surprise and the next they were tripping over themselves in their haste to get to the bedroom.

* * *

 **4.**

 **WE! ARE! FAMILY!**

10:23 PM

 **Kristian renamed the conversation "The Roman Reigns Appreciation Club"**

Kristian: have you guy ever heard of this WWE superstar named Roman Reigns?

Kristian: *sends pic of roman*

Kristian: he's so hot ! I get dehydrated every time I look at him

Sheamus: alslzkzjdhakakzjsk

Sheamus: OMG I KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Sheamus: I EFING LOVE THAT BASTARD!

Sheamus: Why is he so damn hot?

Sheamus: *dies*

Kristian: I K R?!

Kristian: It's not fair! I'm trying to live and he's just so damn fine

Sheamus: 10/10 would tap that if I ever meet him

Sheamus: he's getting his bones JUMPED

Kristian: bitch! Same, the fuck?

Kristian: I would love for him to pin me to a wall and ravish me

Kristian: FUCK ME DADDY!

Sheamus: alzlzkfjfjakalsjd FUCK ME DADDY!

Randy: ...why are you like this?

Christian: My eyes just bleed out

Cena: You guys do realize you're married to him right? That means you could've had that conversation in private.

Seth: this is gross.

Punk: Please keep this thirst out of our Christian group chat. Sin in your own time.

Edge: I've never wanted to die as much as I wanted to now

Randy: Adam... are you ok?

Edge: no

Dean: How do I resign from this club?

Kristian: bitch

Kristian: Weren't you the one who tried to take over as club president?

Dean: ...

Kristian: that's what I thought

Roman: Kris.

Roman: Steph.

Roman: Bedroom.

Roman: Now.

Kristian: Welp! Daddy's calling, gotta go guys! Byyyeeee

Sheamus: *sprints to bedroom*

Edge: Does anyone have any spare bleach? I'm asking for a friend.

Randy: ADAM NO!

Randy: Jay! Get your brother!

Christian: ...I'm the friend...

Cena: ARE YOU GUYS OK?!

* * *

 **5.**

"Last week I lost my dear husband Roman." Sheamus sighed sadly towards a fan who had asked him how his family was doing. This seemed to throw the fan off guard, judging by how they blinked rapidly while staring at him with their mouth wide open. Sheamus pretended to wipe tears from his eyes and then continued signing the poster the fan had given him. When he was finished signing the poster he passed it back, along with a shirtless picture of Roman from the pile that sat beside him.

"This was our favorite photo of him, and he wanted us to pass these out to our adoring fans." Sheamus pretended to sob, "Please help us respect his dying wish by obsessing over this photo with us."

"I thought I told you not to give people those damn pictures!" Roman shouted from behind the curtain. He stuck his head out and glared at Sheamus, "And stop telling everyone I'm dead!"

Sheamus pretend not to hear him, and only pretended to cry harder. "Sometimes I can still hear his beautiful melodic voice."

The fan stared at him as though he had two heads. They looked like they were about to question him but they must have decided against it because they picked up their poster and the picture and stepped over to the table where Kristian sat.

Kristian pointedly look at the picture and sighed before looking up at the fan with a sad smile. The fan eyed her warily as she slide the poster towards her.

"It's been a week since I've seen those abs." Kristian sighed as she signed the poster for the fan. She paused her signing to rub her hand over the picture of Roman that Sheamus gave her. "Did you know he could crush a watermelon with his thighs? God, I would let him crush my head if he asked."

"You know what they say," Sheamus voices from his table as he signed another fan's picture, "Thick thighs save lives and boy did they save ours."

"It's too bad he died." Kristian mumbled sadly as she slid the poster back to her fan. "I would give an arm and a leg just to get a chance to be in between those thighs again."

The girl looked between the two of them like they were the craziest people she's ever encountered in her young life. Kristian and Sheamus just smiled and waved at her as she was escorted off of the small stage they they were one.

The signing went on silently after that. Sheamus and Kristian both signed posters, took selfies and gave out the shirtless picture of Roman to each fan that visited them. Eventually though, they both got bored of just greeting and smiling at their fans. They eyed each other briefly and nodded in agreement. The next fan that stepped on stage to meet them would greeted with huge smile from both of them.

"Hi! Welcome to the Roman Reigns Appreication Club!"

"Are you here to apply for a membership? It's free. All you have to do is follow us at RR-AppreciationClub on Twitter and Instagram and like our page on Facebook called The Roman Reigns Fan Club."

"As a honorary member you get a life time subscription of Roman related pictures, tweets, videos and more."

"And exclusive only to this meet and greet, you get this picture of Roman shirtless."

Unlike the other fans that they've encountered today, this fan was giggling and going along with their crazy scheme. They took the picture and asked very serious questions about the fan club that Kristian and Sheamus happily answered. When it was time for the fan to move along, they left not only with the shirtless picture of their beloved husband but also with a full membership to the Roman Reigns Apperciation Club.

The success of their scheme motivated Kristian and Sheamus to continue to promote the fan club throughout the rest of the meet and greet. They were so distracted by this, that they didn't notice that their husband had stepped on stage until heard the few remaining fans start to go crazy followed by a familiar hand settling on both of their shoulder.

Sheamus and Kristian whipped around to stare at their husband in surprise. Roman looked between the both of them with a overly friendly smile on his face. The two looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to their fans, looking down at the table as though they were just disciplined by the principal.

"If you don't behave you both can expect a punishment when we get back to the hotel room." Roman didn't even bother whispering. He just kept a friendly smile on his face as he reach between them to sign the picture that the fan was holding out to him.

"A fun one?" Kristian dares to ask as she continued to stare solely at the table.

"We'll see." With that Roman handed the picture back to the fan, waved to the crowd and walked back behind the curtains, leaving his husband and wife beet red and hella turned on.

"So," Sheamus cleared his throat and stared at the fan with a small nervous smile, "about that membership..."

* * *

 **Plus 1.**

It was one of their rare Saturday's off and they decided to spend it building the IKEA bookshelf that they had bought over two months ago. Or that was the plan until Kristian got a call from Punk asking to be taken to pick up his car from the mechanic.

They decided that they would wait to build it until Kristian came back.

Or that's what Kristian thought.

When she came back with Punk and Randy in tow, the apartment was quiet. A little too quiet for her husbands who, known to their guest, are typically heard arguing in the bedroom upon entry of the apartment or seen sitting peacefully on the couch watching TV in the living room.

And since they are currently standing in the living room and do not hear arguing, Kristian had come to the conclusion that they either left the apartment or they're fucking in the guest bedroom. Punk and Randy shared a look with each other over Kristian's shoulder when she voiced this opinion out loud, but they still followed her down the hall towards the guest bedroom.

Kristian paused at the closed door and tried to listen in. When she didn't hear anything she knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"I hope you guys are decent we have company..." she paused at the sight of her husbands sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of the bookshelf. Sheamus was hammering away at a peice of wood that she was pretty sure wasn't supposed to be hammered, while Roman sat next to him glaring at a paper booklet.

"Uh, I thought you were going to wait until I got back?"

"We were but I figured we should get a head start," Roman replied without looking up from the instructions he was reading, his eyebrows drawn together like he doesn't understand what they were saying. Which he probably doesn't, Kristian thought with a laugh, because he was reading the Spanish side.

"I'm surprised you agreed with him." Kristian smiled at Stephen, who looked up from his reckless hammering and shrugged his shoulder.

"I didn't a first," he sighed, wiping his brown from sweat, "but then he did that eyebrow thing and it was game over." Kristian nodded her head in acceptance.

Punk made a confused sound from behind her. "What eyebrow thing?"

"Ro does this thing with his eyebrow where- " Kristian cut herself off and just sighed, "It's better to show you. Ro, do the thing."

Roman looked up from the instructions, smirked and wiggles his eyebrows. From behind her, she heard Randy choke on the water that he was sipping, while Punk made a squeaking sound and whispered 'Jesus fucking Christ'

Stephen just put his hands together as of saying a prayer and said, "God bless America."


	11. We Made These Memories For Ourselves

**February 27th, 2015**

"Babe, it's been almost two weeks just go to the doctor."

Kristian glared at her husbands from over her shoulder for what felt like the thousandth time this week. No- she thought as she wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet and stood up to walk to the sink- she will not go to the damn doctor. She does not want to hear what they have to say. If she goes they would probably tell her that her damn eating disorder is acting up again or that she is dying or some other serious thing. Although it probably was for the best, she refuses to go to the clinic.

For the better part of two weeks Kristian has been bent over the toilet bowl at odd hours in the early morning, before eating breakfast, sometimes first thing after eating her breakfast and that one time where she took one bite of her food and immediately threw it up. This is perfectly fine with her because breakfast was never her favorite meal of the day, but it would be nice to be able to stomach her food, so it doesn't seem like she wants to eat a whale and two elephants later on in the day. She knows that both of her husbands are worried about it, maybe even her brother and friends but she is putting her foot down when it comes to going to the clinic.

"I'm fine." She said as she turned on the tap water, picked up a washcloth and began to wash her face. In the mirror, she could see Joe leaning on the door with the same worried expression he's been wearing ever since this whole thing started and Stephen sitting on the bed with a frown. "Really, don't worry about it guys."

Joe rolled his eyes and turned to face Stephen who stood up and walked out of view, probably to finish packing their bags for the road. There were a few mumbles from Joe before he stepped out of the doorway and most likely went to help Stephen pack.

Kristian turned off the tap water and stared at herself in the mirror. It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with her. If you asked her she would say she looked pretty damn healthy for someone who has been throwing up her breakfast. She smiled to herself before turning around and walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. Whatever is wrong with her can't be anything serious, otherwise, she would look like shit.

* * *

"I think it's time for plan B," Joe said to his husband as he walked into their walk-in-closet. Stephen stopped folding the shirt he had in his hand and placed it on his lap, looking up at Joe with a look of disbelief.

"I've been sayin' that since the third time she denied going to the doctor." He scoffed, placing the shirt he was holding into Kristian's suitcase and picked up another one from the pile that was set beside him. Joe took the shirt out of his hand and folded it, going to place it in the suitcase but decided to throw it at Stephen' face instead.

"Yeah well now she denied it for the thousandth time," he exaggerates because he honestly lost count after the third time, "Besides, it was way too early when you suggested taking her. It really could have been a 24-hour thing, but now I'm certain it's not. What if she's dying or something? I don't want to be widowed at 30, babe. I'm too young for that."

Stephen rolled his eyes as he pulled the shirt from his face, "Seriously? You're married to one other person and you're looking him in the face, you little shit. That's far from being widowed."

Joe made a gagging noise and threw another random shirt at Stephen, "Ew, we're not even legally married."

Stephen easily caught the shirt before it hit his face and stared at his husband with a disapproving frown, "And you're not legally married to her, asshole. Now, stop throwing things and go put plan B into action and while you're at it stay away from this closet." He shooed as he folded another shirt and gave his husband a menacing look when he didn't move. The look did not have Joe cower a little as he walked out of the closet to find his phone.

* * *

It was the Wednesday after Stephen and Joe came to the decision, that Plan B was finally put into action. Stephen and Joe made sure that they weren't anywhere around while it happened. So, the two had told their wife that they were having a "gym day" and broke all laws of physics when they left the apartment after breakfast.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Kristian's day went to hell.

Kristian was lounging on her couch watching Netflix with her dogs and cat when the front door slammed open. She would neither confirm nor deny the yelp that escaped her mouth, or the fact that she clenched Tubs like a lifeline, as she clenched a hand over her pounding heart and faced the door. Her dogs were startled too, but immediately recovered when they noticed who disturbed their sleep. Simultaneously both dogs jumped off the couch and ran towards the open door where a very angry Adam stood.

"God damn it, next time try not to give me a heart attack." She breathed out as she watched her dogs try to get Adam's attention. Adam paid them no mind though as he marched into the living room like he owned the place, rounded the coffee table and stopped right in front of her.

"Uh bro, you're blocking the vi-" The next thing she knew she was being thrown over her brother's shoulder like a bag of potatoes and carried out of her living room. "Put me down!"

"You're going to the doctor, missy. I got a call from Joe telling me that you've been throwing up your breakfast for the past month and you have refused to go to the doctors." Adam spoke in a calm manner, closing the door behind him and waved at the neighborhoods Tom and Dylan who had their door cracked open to inspect the commotion. "What kind of idiot refuses to go see a doctor after a month of not feeling well? For all, we know you're dying and it too late to do anything about it because you were too bullheaded to fix it."

When they made it to Adam's car she was tossed into the back seat and carefully strapped, the contradiction of the actions confusing her to no end. Once strapped he patted her head and slammed the door closed walking around to the passenger side of the car. It wasn't until Adam was seated in the front seat of the car that she realizes what side he got on it.

"I'm pretty sure he already gave you the rundown," Jay said with a frown looking at her in the rearview mirror, "You're an idiot if you didn't realize you'd end up in this situation eventually."

Ok, so, maybe she was an idiot. She should have known that after saying no to something as critical as her health would lead to this. If going by the conversation she heard her husbands have a few weeks ago was any indication that plan B would surely get her to go to the doctor, she probably would have prepared for this. But no, here she was strapped in the back seat being dragged to the clinic against her will.

In all honesty, it has been five weeks of her throwing up at odds hours in the morning. She was truly terrified to go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. She did know that it definitely wasn't normal to throw up only at those certain hours in the day but be perfectly fine the rest of the day. She realized into the second week that maybe she should head into the doctor, but she was stubborn as a mule and flat out refused to hear the doctor tell her that she was dying or some outrageous thing.

So, of course, her husbands would call in her brother and lifelong friend. It was only those two who saw through her lies and would immediately stop everything they're doing just to make sure she was ok.

She was grateful to have someone like her husbands who loved her enough to realize that this was the only way to get her to the doctor. Although, she also hated her husbands for calling in reinforcements on the day she was feeling particularly nauseous.

"Honestly Kris, your husbands are too soft on you. I would have dragged your ass to the clinic after the second day." Adam sighed dramatically but smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"So what at least they aren't making me do something I don't want to do." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and pouted. Jay also gave her a smile in the rearview mirror, to which she stuck her tongue out to and stuck her nose in the air.

"Since you're taking me hostage, can we stop by the grocery store? I have to get stuff for dinner," she might as well take advantage of this by killing two birds with one stone, right? "I would invite the both of you, but I hate you right now so..." She shrugged and looked at the both of them with a silence 'what you're gonna do about it?'

Jay sighed as he pulled out into the street and began the drive towards the clinic, "Yeah sure, but afterward." His voice was firm like he was talking to a child.

It made her cheeks flare cherry red with embarrassment and a darker shade when Adam started snickering to himself when he saw her embarrassment. He reached behind himself and ruffled her hair, which earned him a glare, but he only stuck his tongue out at her in return before turning back around to give his best friend a fist bump for a job well done and focused on the road ahead.

* * *

Did Kristian ever mention how much she hates clinics? If not, then let it be blatantly clear that she really fucking hates clinics. The staleness of the waiting room makes her uneasy and the beady-eyed receptionist is kind of scaring her, but that's only the front of the room. There are the doctors with the poking and prodding, and the patients with the coughing and diseases. No sir, clinics are not for her.

When they arrived, she was convinced that she would be able to go in and out as quickly as possible, but no, there were at least a thousand other people waiting. She groaned so loud that the nightmare-inducing receptionist shot her a disapproving glare. She tried to cheer the poor creature up by giving her a smile, but it felt more like she was giving her a grimace instead.

Kristian took a good look around the room and noticed there was one guy who keeps coughing without covering his damn mouth, a woman with a small child who appears to be very pale and in the far corner there was a pregnant woman reading a book about baby names. She sighed again as she signed in and went to sit next to her family, so she could fill out the paperwork needed. After she was finished she gave the clipboard back to the front desk and scurried back to her seat.

She tried to relax, but she cast a glance at her brother and Jay to realize that they were both sitting stiffly in their seats. Adam's leg was bouncing uncontrollably, and Jay's eyes were shifting around the room at an almost alarming pace. Yup. That's nerve calming.

"Would you two calm down?" She barked after ten minutes of watching the men worry themselves to death, "It's probably just a really bad flu or something. I'm like 10 percent sure I'm not dying, and your leg is really starting to irritate me, Ada."

At the sound of her voice, both men looked her way. Adam stopped bouncing his leg and stared at her with wide eyes before they narrowed into slits, "And we're 90 percent sure that you are!" Adam hissed as his leg started to bounce again.

Before Kristian could reply to her brother a nurse walked out with a clipboard and a smile, "Farrelly-Anoa'i, Kristian"

With a deep breath, Kristian glances one last time at her brother and friend before following the nurse behind the door.

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Farrelly-Anoa'i, you are six weeks pregnant."

Kristian felt all the color drain from her face just as her blood ran cold. She stares at the doctor with wide eyes in shock. This must be some kind of joke; the doctor was lying. That or this doctor really isn't a trained doctor and just some clown pulling tricks on her. Yeah right. Pregnant her ass.

She didn't know how else to react, so she laughed.

"Me? Pregnant?" Kristian let out a loud heartfelt laugh and hopped down from the doctor's table. "Why the fuck you lying, why you always lying mmmm oh my god, stop fucking lying." She jived her way towards the door and bid adieu to the doctor before promptly walking out of the office.

Her? Pregnant? Of course not. She's on birth control and she has it on good authority that both of her husbands use condoms...sometimes. As she entered the waiting room Adam and Jay's heads popped up immediately. They both jump to their feet and bum rushed her with a million question, touching her forehead with concerned faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you smil-"

"Guys-"

"Are you dy-"

"Guys-"

"Are you ok-"

"Guys-"

"Do you need-"

"They said I was pregnant." Both men fell quiet, their faces losing a bit of color, which she probably would have noticed if she wasn't too busy trying to get past them to get to the exit, "Funny right? The doc thought it would be funny to pull a silly prank on me, but I caught on to it. Now let's go grocery shopping, shall we?"

She didn't get as far as past the receptionist desk before she was being pulled back by both men who walked through the double doors she came from and back into the doctor's office she came out of. They easily sat her down on the exam table and turned towards the doctor who looked truly startled with his mouth hanging open as Adam and Jay turned to face him with pure determination in their eyes.

"Is it true?" Jason asked before the doctor could get his word out.

"Assuming you're talking about what I told your..."

"Sister."

"Ah, assuming you're talking about what I told your sister, yes, it is true. She is about 6 weeks into pregnancy." The doctor tapped some keys on the keyboard and brought up charts to show the three of them, "As I was trying to tell her before she walked out is that her-"

Truthfully a simple 'yes' was all Adam needed to hear before he fainted.

* * *

The car ride to the grocery store was quiet.

Jay looked off at the road ahead lost in thought about the news of becoming an uncle and godfather. Adam, with his skin still pale, was planning ten different ways to kill Stephen and Joe and make it look like an accident. Kristian let out a breath and stared out the window at the stores passing by and frowned.

The doctor told them that it was very possible for birth control to be ineffective, which Kristian had known already. What she didn't know was that having an eating disorder could also affect birth control. She didn't even know that people with eating disorders could become pregnant. Well, according to her trusty doctor, it's very possible but also very risky.

She doesn't want to die giving birth, she also doesn't want her son or daughter to die at birth, or to have a miscarriage. She was scared about everything that could possibly go wrong with this pregnancy and then some. What will happen to her husbands if she died giving birth? What will happen to her marriage if the baby dies?

"Kristian!"

She jumped and blinked a few times to clear her eyes from the tears that had suddenly blurred her vision. When the tears cleared, she realized that they were in the store's parking lot and that both of her brothers were looking at her with concern. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and tried to play off the fact that she had been crying.

"I'm fi-" she started but was cut off when Jay reached over to push some of her hair away from her face.

"Kris, it's ok. We're worried too." Jay reassured, "But I know you can make it through this, you and the baby will make it out healthy."

"You don't have anything to worry about. You haven't relapsed in over two years, you're healthy and eating properly." Adam added, "You and the baby are going to make it. It's going to be fine."

Kristian tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. No words came out of her mouth when she opened it, but a sob escaped passed her lips. She wanted to believe them, she really did but she couldn't. The fear inside of her was just too much to even try to think about the good things.

"When are you going to tell your husbands?" Adam asked and when he was met with another sob he sighed, "You don't have to tell everyone now if you're not ready. How about this. Let's wait a few weeks until you do. I want you to be sure about this and I know it's going to be hard to hide it from your husbands, but you have to be sure."

After Adam finished talking the car fell back into silence. Kristian was still crying, and Jason went back to staring out the windshield with unblinking eyes. Adam frowned and dragged his hands down his face.

It took them a while to get themselves together and look presentable enough to go into the store to shop. They were perfectly fine as they pushed the cart around different aisles and collected things that Kristian needed to cook dinner. It was when they were in the middle of the pasta aisle when Jay suddenly stopped pushing the cart and gasped loud enough that everyone in the aisle turns their heads.

"Holy shit I'm going to be an uncle." Jay breathed out and looked at Adam with wide terrified eyes, "Adam our little sister is _having a baby_ and we're going to be uncles."

Adam had stopped walking too, looking back at Jay with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Again, both of their faces lost a little color as they stared at each other.

"Shit!" They both gasped at the same time and quickly rushed over to Kristian and wrapped her in a big hug. Kristian didn't know what was going on at first too confused by the tangle of arms suddenly wrapped around her. It wasn't until she heard both men sobbing quietly that she realizes what the problem was. They were scared too. They were scared about everything the doctors had told them, they were scared for the future, for her baby, and for her life. She didn't realize she had started crying too until the taste of salt touched her tongue.

So, they sat there in a heap crying in the middle of the aisle in the grocery store. They cried for the future, they cried for being scared and they cried for the health of the baby. But more importantly, they cried because they were happy.

* * *

 **March 27th, 2015 - Three Weeks Later**

It was the end of WrestleMania week and Kristian was tired. That is what it all comes down to. She wanted to go home, not some stupid hotel room but her actual home where her dogs and cat were and where her friends were. She wanted to lay down in her bed and sleep for an entire month without any interruptions. But for some reason many years ago, she decided that she wanted to work for WWE. And it's thanks to that dumb ass decision that she's stuck at this stupid QA with her former team members about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

The event had been uneventful and questions that had already been asked before were asked again but worded differently. What made it even more boring was that she wasn't getting as many questions as the others. Which is why she wasn't really paying attention to any of it and was caught off guard when she heard her ring name being said.

"This is for Misery." Some teenage girl confidently stepped in front of the microphone as the previous person went to sit back down. "Are you a slut? I read somewhere online that you're married to Roman Reigns and Sheamus. What the hell you can't have two men! Unless you're cheating on one of them which makes you even more of a fucking whore."

The comment smacked Kristian in the face so hard she couldn't even process it fast enough to recognize it as an insult. And she sure as hell didn't notice when multiple people started to chime in and make their own opinions on the matter known.

Instead, her mind went completely blank as she felt her own body reflectively curl into itself as if she was trying to block the words. Her heart started to pound so painfully loud against her chest that it was like a rapid tempo of a drum playing in her ear. Then it started to get harder to breathe and it seemed like the room was closing in on her. And was it her, or did it suddenly become very hot?

It took a few minutes for her to get her breathing under control, for her heart to slow down and for the room to come back into focus. When she could breathe easily again, she quickly realized how deadly silent the whole room had become. She looked out into the crowd and noticed multiple shocked faces. Her eyes snapped towards the end of the table where her husband and friends sat and saw their face mirroring the ones in the crowd.

It doesn't surprise her that everybody was shocked silent because they encounter fans like this all the time. It's just that they've never encountered ones that got this type of reaction out of Kristian and based on the looks on each of the men's faces she knew the way these particular fans talked to her didn't settle well with them.

Then all hell broke loose. The shock wore off faster than she expected and angry expressions took over each of their faces. In a blur of movement, they shot up from their chairs and pointed fingers at the poor girl by the microphone. It was then, Kristian knew the girl had fucked up.

"Take that back you disrespectful son of a bitch!" Colby yelled over the table face getting red with anger, "You better start rethinking what you just said before I jump off this stage and smack some sense into your dumb ass!"

"You're a buncha rude ass fans, you know that? You wanna talk shit come to say it to our faces, you bag of dicks!" Jon shouted at the crowd, crooning his finger in a come closer gesture.

"You just crossed the damn line, honey. Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my wife like that?" Joe pointed an angry finger at her, leaning on the table as if he was about to jump over it and confront the girl face to face.

As the three men defended her, Kristian took the moment to collect herself. She closed her eyes and counted backward from twenty before opening her eyes and instantly transformed into the cocky hellraising character she played in the rings.

She chuckled to herself listening to the men yell and throw threats at the crowd. Their threats sounded so much like dogs aggressively barking that she almost double over in laughter from the realization that they are literal Hounds of Justice.

"Will you settle down, boys" She spoke between giggles, almost immediately the men stopped their yelling and looked her way with frowns. "It's ok, sit down please."

Another round of giggles left her lips when they obediently took their seats. She blew kisses their way before turning back to the crowd with a grin, "My guard dogs everybody. Thanks for defending me guys. I could have easily handled it though." Her laughter died down with a whispered "I love you" from Joe which she's pretty sure the microphone caught, as she stood from her chair grabbed the mic and walking to the edge of the stage.

Once there she sat down cross-legged and waved the people who just spoke closer to the stage, "Hey, everybody that was a part of that shitfest why don't you come on down and stand in front of the stage?"

The crowd was shocked into silence yet again, as the people who voiced their opinions slowly stood up from their seats and made their way to the stage. As they came closer, Kristian noticed that most of their faces were pale or bright red. Some of them stood in front of her with their arms crossed defiantly, smirks on their faces like they got exactly what they wanted.

When they all got to the front of the stage, Kristian just sat there and stared at every single one of them. Her eyes scanned over them quickly at first, taking note that although at her seat there seemed to be hundreds of them, that there were only about 20 people standing in front of her. As she glanced over them a second time she took note that most of them were teenage girls with the exception of a couple of men she spotted crowded around. Lastly, she noticed that the longer she stared at them the more they seemed to become scared. The ones who had their arms crossed are now fidgeting with their finger, biting their nails or impatiently biting their lips.

Good, she thought, at least they knew they're assholes.

"Now do me a favor and say what you just said to my face. I don't think I heard you back there." Kristian finally spoke with a forced smirk, pointing the microphone in towards the group of people that called her out.

The main girl stood there bright red and fidgeting with her fingers, shifting weight from foot to foot. The rest of them looked like they were on the verge of crying and shitting themselves. Now Kristian could easily leave these people alone and let them piss their pants back in their seats, but who would she be not to mess with these people? Especially when her in-ring character is known for it.

"Mhmm. Exactly what I thought." Kristian hums into the microphone "See that's the problem with you people, you always wanna hide behind distance and keyboards, but as soon as the opportunity to say the shit to my face arrive you wanna act like cowards and tuck your tails between your legs."

This caused the group to start and all at once started shouting incoherently at her. Kristian let them shout themselves bored before interrupting them, "Listen, you've already pissed me off, so I'd advise you keep your mouth shut unless you want a fist shoved down it."

And just like that, the commotion died down again. Kristian almost wanted to laugh at how easy it was to control this crowd. She thought about all the ways she could threaten them, all of the ways she could curse them and give them exactly the response they would want. Instead, she took one last look at the people in front of her and decided that it wasn't worth it. She was tired. She was pregnant and tired, and she wanted to go _home_.

"I'm not even going to dignify your taunts by responding exactly how you want me to." Kristian stands and backs away from the edge, "Instead I'm just going to let you think that you know everything about my life and make myself productive by minding my own business."

She paused for a minute and turned back around, her signature smirk on her face. Playing up her in-ring gimmick a little bit as she regarded the group.

"I must admit though, that was very brave of you all." she laughed dryly, "Sadly, I have to deal with it in 49 other states and it gets a little repetitive and boring as you can imagine. So, just in case you're planning on doing this again, I'm gonna give you a little advice, ok? Listen very closely. If you ever, ever do this again, Ima need you to use a better reason with more evidence. Also, try to expand your vocabulary, I get called a slut and whore all the time. Maybe try something like floozy? Hooker? Wench? Switch it up, keep me on my toes."

She winked, dropped the mic and walk back to her seat.

As soon as she was seated she was surrounded by her friends and husband asking a thousand and one questions. She ignored them in favor of watching security lead people out of the venue.

When the crowd was gone Kristian had finally let go of everything she was holding back and started to cry. The men all scrambled to engulfed her in a group hug to whisper comforting words and empty threats towards the crowd who had called her out. She was feeling so many emotions at the moment she didn't know what else to do than sob harder and allow her friends to hold her.

* * *

When she finally, _finally_ , got back to the hotel room she collapsed on the queen-sized bed and let out a sigh. It felt good to be on a bed after the day she had, now she could finally get under the warm covers and sink into the soft bed until it consumed her.

She doesn't know how long she was laying down for, but after a while, she had heard the door open and close. She didn't bother turning to see who had come in, she only kicked off her boots and scooted towards the head of the bed.

If it was who she thought it was, then they should be joining her in bed any second now.

On the car ride back to the hotel she sent a text to Jon and Colby saying that she wanted to tell them something in private. So when the bed dipped on both sides of her as they had climbed in the bed, she sighed and buried her face into the plethora of pillows. The two men cuddled up with her without saying a word.

They stay quiet for a while, and the warmth surrounding Kristian on both sides almost drawn her to sleep, but the body on her left had shifted so that he was facing her. There was a hand in her waist that gave a squeeze to get her attention. "Are you going to tell us what's going on or are we just going to lie here all day?"

"We really could," She mumbled into the pillows. "If you haven't noticed, I've had a pretty rough day and I'm kinda tired."

"Kristian."

Another long silence entered the room. Kristian considered suffocating herself with the pillows before thinking better of it and turning her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm pregnant." It was barely audible, but she knew both men heard it judging by how they shifted again.

"We know." Both men had said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Kristian shot up on her elbows looking between the two of them, frowning. "How did you know and why did you make me say it?"

"Because we wanted you to come to us first. Kris, we're not as stupid as your husbands. We knew the third day you've been throwing up your breakfast." Colby sighed, "If it was your disorder you would have been throwing up any meal you ate, not just breakfast. I think we've been friends long enough to have to notice that."

The room fell back into silence. "It also explains why you missed your period. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out by then." Jon blurted out, which made Colby slap him upside the head for his bluntness. Kristian hid her giggle behind her hand when Jon looked at Colby like he killed his dog. Colby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at his friend.

"Who knows?" Colby questioned.

"Adam, Jay, my ma, WWE and now you guys." Kris named while ticking them off on her fingers. She doesn't know why when she knew that she could count the number of people who knew on one hand. It kind of made her feel bad thinking about how only a handful of people knew and none of them were her husbands, so she quickly changed the subject. "How did you guys get in?"

"We stole Joe's keycard and switched it with ours while we were in the car," Colby answered as if he was stating the obvious. "We shot your husbands a text and told them we wanted a BFF night."

"Yeah, let's turn on Sy-Fy and get this party started!" Jon chimes in excitedly, look all the world of a child who's just been invited to their first slumber party. They've done this before, a night declared for just the three of them to relax. An occasion where they would order food, watch Sy-Fy movies, reality shows, and rom-coms, paint each other nails, do face masks, gossip and complain about any and everything. It usually happens when one of them had a particularly shitty day, and boy has Kristian had one shitty day.

Jon was still talking about all the movies he wanted to watch and poked at Colby to get him into fessing up about wanting to watch them too. 'We just gotta watch Sharknado 2 it's a must!' He kept repeating as he looked around for the remote. Colby was watching Jon with a fond smile on his face and the remote in his hand. He turned to her with the same smile before turning back to Jon, who was bent over looking in her suitcase and threw the remote at his back.

"Let's order a pizza from room service," Kristian said as she reached over to grab the room service menu from the nightstand.

"Maybe some burgers too...with extra bacon and a side of cheese fries." Jon hummed rubbing his back and walking back to the bed with the remote in his hand. He got himself and the tv situated then he snatched the room service menu from Kristian's hand to glanced over it. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he turned his head towards Kristian so fast that it gave her whiplash. "You know what would really blow the fuck outta everybody's minds?"

Kristian stares at Jon with a raised eyebrow and shook her head no. Deep down she was a little terrified about what he was about to say because quite truthfully, while she loves Jon dearly, the guy really comes up with the most ridiculously outrageous ideas. She noticed Colby giving Jon the side-eye as if he was thinking the same thing she was.

"You gotta announce that you're preggers on Facebook." Jon was so excited that he was practically vibrating. He tossed the room service menu on the bed as he used his hands to speak, "Think about it! Everybody's gonna lose their shit! Your husbands are gonna go fucking nuts! it'll be hilarious!"

Kris thought about it for a while. Announcing it on Facebook would be a lot easier for her, and even if it wouldn't be one of those cute announcements she sees on Pinterest, it would still make people aware that she's pregnant. Also, it would be funny to see how everyone would react to her being pregnant.

"Alright, I'll do it." She smiled at Jon as he whooped and picked up the menu again. "And I think I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

So the night went on. They got room service, ate until they were full and watched Syfy movies until they got bored and changed the channel to Adult Swim. Kristian made more statuses about some truths she's been wanting to get off her chest while the shows were on commercial and smiled at a lot of the responses she was getting. She was happy that her friends had her back throughout this whole situation, it made her feel so loved and special.

Halfway through an American Dad episode Kristian turned to her friends and gave a shy smile. "Guys I'm about to announce it. Be prepared for the shitstorm."

And so, as her friends pulled out their phones and opened Facebook Kristian typed out her final status update of the day. When she was finished she stared at it for a couple of moments then quickly pressed the post button before she lost her confidence.

 **Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i-** I'm 9 weeks pregnant…

* * *

At about 4:49 a.m, the door to the room was slammed open. Kristian jumped awake and immediately looked at the clock on the nightstand. She groaned and fell back onto the pillow. Why was she even awake, she thought as she combed her hand through Colby's hair. She was about to drift off back to sleep until she remembered what woke her up in the first place.

Kristian gasped and shot up in the bed looking towards the doorway. She sighed a little breath of relief when she realized that it was just her husbands. She was about to fall back onto the pillow until her brain replayed yesterday. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she turned to her husbands with wide eyes.

Joe and Stephen looked like they didn't get a wink of sleep. They looked out of breath and were staring back at Kristian with matching horrified expressions. _Fuck_ , her brain supplied, she was screwed.

"Uh, how did you get in here? And why did it take so long for you guys to rush over here?" She asked, trying to ease into the conversation.

"Please tell me you're not goofing around again, Kris." Stephen pleaded as they stepped closer in the room, ignoring her questions. Kristian sighed and leaned over Jon to turn on the lamp, just so Stephen could see her glaring at him.

"Answer my questions first!" She snapped. "And why the hell would I joke around about this?" Her husbands looked at her exasperatedly. They exchanged looks before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kris, you've joked around about this before." Joe pointed out. "That's why it took us so long. We were trying to figure out if you were telling the truth or just joking. And when we couldn't take it anymore we ran here with Stephen's room key." That was very true, but she only did it once and it was never to this extreme. Honestly, she can blame that whole thing on her husbands being paranoid. If they hadn't been so focused on their friends and family having babies left and right they would have caught on that Kristian clearly had been playing them like the paranoid fools they were.

But she's not joking around this time. There was an actual baby growing inside her. And while she wanted to play it off as another game, the remainder of the number of risks she's taking by deciding to keep the baby was still shaking her to the very core. She needed both of her husbands to believe her so that she could have all their comfort and support.

A hand emerged from under the covers to push them back revealing a grumpy looking Colby, who had once been resting peacefully on Kristian's shoulder until he was rudely moved because of the two idiots' entrance. "Think about it, you idiots, the signs are all there!" Colby grumbled into Kristian's thigh, his words slurring with sleep.

One minute the room was quiet and then the next Joe and Stephen where jumping off the bed to catch each other in an embrace. They were laughing and if Kristian listened hard enough she could hear sniffles.

"Oh god, we're going to be dads, Steph."

"We're having a baby, Leli."

Kristian felt her own tears falling down her cheeks. Her husbands were so cute, she loved them so much. It wasn't often that her husbands showed affection towards each other, sure they would kiss each other on the cheek or they would share a hug but more often than not you'll find the two of them arguing with each other. It warmed her little heart to see her husbands embracing and crying and looking oh so happy.

 _God_ , she thought, _you're going to be so loved, kid._

"Wait….who's the father?" Aaaand the moment was ruined. Both men unwrapped their arms from around each other and looked at Kristian like she held all the answers in the universe. She wiped the tears from her face and rolled her eyes.

"Both of you, duh." She answered like it was obvious. But her husbands still stared at her, obviously not satisfied with her response.

"No like who knocked you up?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I trust you guys to wrap your willies whenever we go at it, but one of you didn't and now you have to pay the consequences."

"Ro, Steph," Jon groaned from where he was hidden under the pillow he was using. "It's half past the ass crack of dawn at fuckall o'clock in the morning. Please for the love of god, shut the fuck up and come to cuddle with us or get the fuck out."

Needless to say, that night four grown ass, well-built men and a 9-week pregnant woman squished into a queen size hotel bed and slept the best sleep they've ever slept in a long time.

* * *

 **June 27th, 2015 - 5 Months Pregnant**

Kristian felt her heart skip a beat as the car pulled up to her childhood home. She could see herself walking up the steps, wearing oversized hand me downs, her book bag hanging from her shoulder and a fresh bruise on her jaw. A shiver ran down her spine as these memories rushed forward. She always hated coming back to this house, too many memories of a childhood she would very much like to forget, but as much as she begged her mom to let them buy her a new home she would refuse, so she sucked it up as much as she could.

The door to the house opened and out stepped her mother wearing a bright pink floral shirt and what was very clearly mom jeans. She repressed the urge to groan at her mom's taste in fashion. Kristian's taste at the moment wasn't any better because she was wearing a pullover that she stole from Punk and leggings, but she had the excuse that she was 5 months pregnant and that she didn't really want to wear anything else at the moment. Her mom waved at them from the porch as Stephen stepped out of the back seat and went around to the trunk to take their bags out. Joe took her hand in his and squeezed it before stepping out to help Stephen. Kris stayed in the car for a little longer, taking a deep breath to prepare for her mom coddling her before she too stepped out of the car.

Stephen was already in her mom's embrace when she finally walked up into the house. Her mom was patting his back and kissing him on the cheek and whispering something to him. Probably her greetings or asking questions about Kristian. Her mom stepped away from Stephen when she noticed her over his shoulder. She smiled and rushed over to her, her hands going under the pullover and feeling her belly. When she looked back up at Kristian there were tears in her eyes and then her arms were around Kristian's neck as she cried.

Kristian wrapped her arms around her mom as best as she could and rubbed circles on it. "Hi, mom."

"I can't believe you're having a baby." Her mom exclaimed as she pulled away from Kristian and held her at arm's length. "Or babies! Oh, my little girl is growing up!"

"Oh no, don't jinx it, Ma," Joe smirked as he approached the two of them with the rest of the bags from the car. "I don't think I can handle two babies at once. This one's been getting grouchy lately, can you imagine how much grouchier she'll be if there were two babies in her?"

Kristian let out an offended gasp and whacked her husband on the arm. Stephen and her mom had started laughing. Kristian crossed her arms and huffed, nothing about this was funny to her. Joe kissed her cheek and then hugged her mom. Her mom hugged him back giving him the same treatment she gave Stephen. Her mom stepped back from the hug and waved them all inside the house.

"Come on, I want to hear about how you two found out again." She smiled as she stepped into the house with the three following behind her. "It gets funnier every time I hear it."

This time Kristian laughed while her husbands huffed and took their bags into the room they would be sleeping in. Kris took the time to tell her mom about the horrible day she had that pushed her to the point of just spilling the beans on Facebook. She laughed when she recalled the comments her husbands left and commented on how grateful she was for Adam and Jay who played along with everyone's surprise even though they had already known about the pregnancy. She was finishing the story just as her husbands walked back into the room.

"Leli told me that Steph actually fainted when he read the post." she chuckled, "I don't know why everybody keeps fainting when they find out about the pregnancy. Your son passed out in the doctor's office as soon as the doctor confirmed it."

"You forgot to about the part where he screeched like a pterodactyl before he passed out." Joe pointed out as both he and Stephen entered the living room and took seats on either side of Kristian. This only made her mom laugh even harder and caused Stephen to blush and hide his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Stephen." Kris's mom chuckled, "Adam and Kristian's father had a similar reaction when he found out I was pregnant with Adam."

Kristian stiffened in her seat as the words left her mother's mouth. She never knew that. She never knew that her father around enough to care about her mom being pregnant. Her mom noticed her poster and stopped laughing immediately.

"Kris—"

"I- what? I didn't know he was around long enough to know you were pregnant?" Kristian stammered through the sentence, that turned into a question. Her husbands each moved a little bit closer to her and took her hands in theirs.

"He was there for the whole pregnancy, actually." Judy sighed and started to play with her fingers. She was actively avoiding eye contact with the three on the couch as she finished the story, "He never showed up at the hospital while I gave birth and he didn't show up afterward. He didn't show up until about 11 years later…. things happened, I got pregnant again except this time he didn't stay."

Kristian sat there stock still as she stared blankly in front of her. Her mind was going into overdrive trying to process the information she just learned.

None of it seemed real. It couldn't have been. If it were then Adam would have remembered their dad when he came back around. Unless Adam was lying to her about knowing their dad. Which meant that not only has her mom been lying to her but also to her brother.

Kristian felt the anger boil up and started to fester in the pit of her stomach. She felt her blood starting to rush red hot through her veins and her fist clenching in anger.

"I just- I don't understand." Kristian snapped, "I don't understand why you would keep something like that away from me. You know I've wanted to know who my father was for the longest time. Why have you never said anything about this?"

"There was never anything to say about it, Kris," her mom pleaded, "He never wanted to meet you guys, he's made that very clear."

"How would you have known?!" Kristian bellowed, "It's not like you made any effort to reach out to him! Do you regret having us? Is that what it was? He left, and it made you regret us, so you never called? God mom!"

Kristian was so deep in her own rage that she didn't see the hurt that flashed on her mother's face at her words. Instead, Kristian continued to seep in her anger and stood abruptly from the seat.

"I have to get out of here." She muttered as she stomped her way into the kitchen.

Joe and Stephen stood to follow her but stopped when Judy raised her hand. "Let her be angry, she has every right to be." She smiled sadly, "I'll give her some time before going after her myself."

The two men looked at each other before settling back down on the couch. Joe's hand slid across the seat, searching for Stephens. Stephen noticed and took his hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze.

It'll be ok.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Kristian said without looking up from where she had her head down on the table.

Judy smiled and walked over towards her daughter. Kristian looked up as she came closer and stood from her chair.

She looked at Kristian and felt her heartbreak and fill at the same time. She had so much love for her daughter, but it seemed like she could never do anything right by her. They've fought and yelled and pushed each other away so much that it felt like there was a gaping valley between them. She wanted to make things right, she wanted to let Kristian know that she'd always loved her no matter what.

And here Kristian was standing before her looking every bit of the sullen, timid young girl she used to be. She shuffled her feet, twiddling her thumbs as her hands rested on her growing stomach. Her shoulders were to her ears and her eyes were downcast. It was like she thought he was getting punished.

Judy moved into Kristian's space, resting her hand on her cheek. Kristian looked up in surprise before moving her eyes over her shoulder. Judy just smiled and wiped away the remaining tears that gathered in her daughter's eyes.

"Your father was a very toxic man, he was an alcoholic and he abused me. The only thing that was good about him is that he gave me my beautiful children. I have so many regrets in my life, but I would never regret having you or your brother." She assured as she pulled Kristian into her arms. "I love you both so much. You're the best things that have ever happened to me. I am so proud of you both, my beautiful children."

Judy knew that her relationship with her daughter has been strained since Kristian had turned eight. She knew there were multiple reasons for the strain. She had always wanted to patch things up and apologize for not trying hard enough to understand her pain or find different ways to help her cope, but she had never found the time or courage to do so.

Their relationship didn't start changing until only just 4 months ago when Kristian had told her that she was pregnant. It was like a miracle had fixed their ruined relationship and brought them closer than they have ever been.

She was so grateful to have such a strong beautiful relationship with her daughter now and it felt so good to hold her after so long. Judy heard Kristian choke on a sob as she was wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck.

This is what home felt like and she's been missing out on it for the past twenty-three years.

"I love you, mom." Kristian rasped into her mother's neck. She heard her mother's breath catch in her throat and then felt her arms tighten around her.

"I love you, too, my beautiful baby." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

 **August 27th, 2015 - 7 Months Pregnant**

So maybe Joe was an idiot. So what. It's not like he didn't think his plan through, he was just trying to calm his wife down but unfortunately, it all backfired on him. Now he's sleeping on the couch for 3 weeks and he's stuck walking the dogs and massaging Kristian's feet for a month. He's not ashamed of what he did, but his pride and feelings are a little sore.

It all started when Kristian woke up this morning. He should have known that it wasn't going to be a good day because she woke up with a jolt and immediately pressed her hand to her side. She frowned and whispered something rushed and angry at the baby before smiling to herself and going about to start her day. That two-second mood change should have been his indicator that today was going to be fucked.

By the time Kristian dragged herself into the kitchen where Stephen was cooking breakfast, Joe was preparing the dogs to take them for their morning walk. Kristian smiled and petted the dogs but didn't say a word to him like she normally would. Instead, she just walked right into the kitchen and then froze in place.

"Why the fuck are you cooking bacon? I thought I told you I wanted an omelet and toast." Kristian growled at Stephen who paused his cooking to look over his shoulder at his wife. Joe stopped trying to fix KJ's leash and stared at Kristian as she bodily moves Stephen out of the way and dumped the bacon in the trash. Before Stephen could even complain, Kristian glared at him so intensely that it made him snap his mouth shut. He glanced over at Joe looking as terrified as Joe was feeling at the moment.

"Get the fuck out of the kitchen before I throw this frying pan at you, asshole." She grumbled as she went about gathering what she needed to make an omelet. Stephen went as straight as a rod and hightailed out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. Joe could have sworn he heard him whimpering as he rushed passed him. At that moment, Joe knew he had to leave the apartment before Kristian decided he was next. His shrugged on a light jacket, finally fastened the leash on KJ's collar and made his way to the door.

"I'll be back in about an hour," he sent a look to Stephen who was sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the tv, "Call or text if you need anything."

He has been gone for at least ten minutes when his phone started buzzing in his pockets. He ignored it and kept walking the dogs. He took them around the neighborhood twice before deciding to take them to the park that was nearby to let them play. Once they reached the entrance of the park his phone had buzzed again. Joe sighed and unleashed the dogs letting them run free and chase after squirrels. He sat on the closest bench with the best view of his dogs and finally pulled his phone out of his pocket to check.

As predicted the messages were from his stupid husband. He repressed an eye roll as he opened his phone and read through the messages.

 **RedHeaded Bastard ️**

Today 8:02 AM

….She's crying about the bacon she threw away…...

WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

I TOLD HER I WOULD MAKE MORE BACON ND SHE THREW A FORK AT ME ND RN SHE'S HOLDING A KNIFE I'M PRETTY SURE I'M ABOUT TO DIE

ro, if this is my last day on this planet I just want u 2 kno that I hated every last sec of being married 2 u. plz donate all of my things to charity nd plz put ur half of the money from my will in my coffin w/ me

Today 8:45 AM

HOLY FUCKING SHIT SHES FUCKING LIVID MATE! UR IN DEEP SHIT! U BETTER CHECK UR FB RN

Joe raised an eyebrow and opened up his Facebook page. At first, it seemed like there was nothing wrong and he felt that Stephen was overreacting or was trying to cause a rise out of him. Then an all-caps status caught his eye. He saw that it was from his wife and it made him confused, so he clicked on her profile to see if there were any other post before that one.

He felt his heart start to race when he saw what it was. He felt the blood start to drain from his face as he noticed his name in the status. Fuck.

 **RedHeaded Bastard ️**

Today 8:50 AM

 **Fuck**

yup. ur super screwed.

u shoulda picked out an outfit 4 ur funeral

b4 u left

idk why I was worried about dying today

lmfao rip in fucking pieces my dude

 **Fuck you, asshole.**

 **But also…**

 **HELP ME!**

nah fix it urself. It's ur problem now.

 **Like I said, fuck you, asshole.**

 **FUCK!**

And so, he did. Well, at least he thought he did until he realized he had gotten fucked over thanks to that snake Randy. Joe was so scared to go back home that he thought about just going to Punk's place and asking for sanctuary. He thought better of it because one, Punk was one of Kristian's best friends and he would choose her over him and two, he didn't want to make whatever's going to happen to him even worse.

After spending another 30 minutes in the park Joe finally accepted his fate, gathered the dogs and began the journey back home.

* * *

Stephen was on him as soon as he opened the door. He placed his finger to his lips and closed the door behind Joe as quietly as possible. Joe watched with bated breath as Stephen shushed the dogs and shooed them away.

"You better wait here while I try to calm her down," Stephen whispered as the dogs went to join the cat on the couch. "She grabbed the knife again and babe, while I think you deserve whatever's coming to ya, I don't wanna clean up blood from the floor. Do you know how hard it is to get off hardwood?"

"I'd guess it's pretty easy, but I don't wanna take any chances," Joe muttered as he started to slip off his shoes and jacket. "Go calm her down and I'll come in a little later."

Stephen looked like he was trying to gather all the strength in the world before he marched back towards the bedroom with his head held high. Joe watched in slight amusement before going to the couch to sit down.

As he waited, Joe could hear Stephen asking Kristian to let go of the knife and to calm down, but Kristian just made a growling sound in response each time. After about an hour it seemed like things had calmed down in the bedroom. Joe felt his heart start to race. What if he walked into that room and he got a knife thrown at his head or worst. He winced and placed a hand over his crotch.

Stephen poked his head around the corner from the hallway connecting to their bedroom and waved him forward. Joe sent a quick prayer to every god in existence and slowly followed his husband towards their bedroom. Stephen stood in the doorway and gave him a look of pity before squeezing his shoulder and going to the living room.

That fucking bastard, Joe scowled at him in his mind. He should have known that asshole would've left him for dead in situations like this. Joe took a minute to curse Stephen to hell and to gather his wits before his certain death. When he was ready he poked his head in the room and saw Kristian laying on the bed, one hand rubbing her stomach and the other holding her phone most likely scrolling through Facebook. He stepped through the doorway and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Kristian immediately paused her scrolling, her attention snapping from her phone to him in seconds. When she noticed it was him a look of anger flashed over her face before a smile settled on her lips. She patted the space beside her. Joe took this as a peace offering and crawled into her space, settling at her side and placing a soothing hand on her stomach.

"So…" Kristian started, "You're Zayn Malik now?"

The room fell quiet. Joe kept his hand on her stomach, rubbing circles on it as he tried to think of a response.

"I'm tired Ro," Kristian sighs after realizing that Joe probably wasn't going to say anything, "I know I'm being a bitch today, but you try waking up with an aching back and sore feet. Today is really not the day to piss me off and unfortunately, I've just been pissed off."

"I know it's not your fault, I really do, but whoever runs your Wikipedia page should know that we're in a relationship. Point, blank, period. I don't even care if they don't acknowledge me and Stephen as your husband and wife, but I would appreciate it if it was made abundantly clear that you're in a relationship with us." Kristian paused to look at him and then before his very eyes he saw the anger flash within those emerald eyes and knew that she was about to put the fear of God into him "Then, instead of clearing the air or trying to make me feel better you make a fucking joke out of it. Is that what our relationship is to you? A joke? Or is that part of your bio true?"

The implication was so clear and harsh that it made Joe recoil a little. He swore internally and cursed his past self for being so dumb. Of course, Kristian would think he's cheating, she has reason to believe so if her past relationships are anything to go by. Boy, does he really wish he could go back and time and punch himself right now.

"Sweetheart, you know that's not true. I would never in my life ever cheat on you guys. I wouldn't even dream of it. I love you guys more than anything in this life and I can't even bring myself to imagine hurting either of you like that." Joe whispered rubbing his hand soothingly in her stomach, "I'm so sorry. I know I acted like a dick and that it seemed like I didn't care but I do. I want everybody to know that I'm in a relationship with you and Stephen I want them to know that I consider you guys my husband and wife. And I agree, if we tell people the three of us are married then they should acknowledge that."

"There was a lot of I's in your apology, so I hardly believe." Kristian started making Joe open his mouth too, but Kristian cut in, "But! I will accept your apology on a few conditions."

"Anything, baby." Joe agreed quickly making Kristian smirk mischievously.

"I'm glad you said that," Kristian replies with a faux sweet voice, "For the next three weeks you'll be sleeping on the couch. This means no sex, no cuddles and no late night kisses for you. Also, for the next month, you'll be walking Blue and KJ and just because I feel a little cruel today, you'll be rubbing my feet for that month too."

Kristian grabbed him by the chin and made him look her in the eye, "This is your punishment, sweetie. Should you disobey at any point your punishment will be extended, do you understand?"

Joe swallowed thickly and nodded his head once. The hand on his chin tighten as Kristian jerked his face towards her again, "Use your words, sweetie."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kristian smiled and kissed his cheek, "Good. Now don't bother me for the rest of the day."

Kristian finished her sentence with an air of finality and climbed off the bed. She sent him a sharp smile and a petty raspberry before walking out of the room. Joe starred after her in shock. He expected some type of punishment, but he wasn't expecting it to be that harsh. He moved himself to the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands.

After a couple of minutes of cursing himself for getting into this situation, he looked up and saw Stephen standing in the doorway.

"I need a hug," Joe whines and made grabby hands towards his husband. Stephen huffed and rolled his eyes but still walked into the room towards Joe. He stood between his legs and wrapping one arm around his neck and letting the other run through Joe's hair. Joe wrapped his arms around Stephen's waist and buried his face in his stomach.

"I love you." He sighed into Stephen's stomach, tightening his hold around his waist. Stephen stopped running his hands through his hair and threw his head back in laughter. Joe just buried his face deeper into his stomach, waiting for his husband to stop laughing and reply.

Stephen chuckled his hands moving to hook on the back of his neck, "Don't try getting all mushy on me. I'm not going to get you out of trouble. You deserve every inch of this punishment, you shouldn't have been an idiot."

Stephen pulled his head back so that they could see each other. Stephen laughed again at the sullen look on Joe's face. He kissed his husband's forehead and stepped out of his hold, heading towards the door. Before he left he turned in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I love you too, Zayn Malik." With that Stephen walked away laughing, leaving Joe to groan and buried his face in his hands again.

So yeah, maybe Joe was an idiot. Maybe at one point, he thought his plan was great, but now he's starting to regret it. Just a little bit.

* * *

 **October 26th, 2015 - 6:43 PM**

Kristian dropped the dish she was cleaning when she felt her sweatpants suddenly moisten. She stood stock still thinking that she just peed herself again and almost cried when she thought of the embarrassing walk she would have to make to the bathroom. But then a sharp pain flashed in her stomach and lower back that she knew whatever just wet her pants wasn't pee.

She started the breathing exercises that she learned in the baby classes as she waited for the pain to subdue. When they became tame enough for her to handle she straightened herself up and shuffled into the living room where her husbands were lounging on the couch.

"So…." She started, getting her husband's attention, "Don't freak out but my water just broke."

The room froze for a full minute before it burst into action. Joe and Stephen started screaming at each other, the cat ran to hide under the couch and the dogs started running around the apartment.

"I specifically said not to freak out." Kristian sat in the middle of the chaos for a while before calmly going to change out of her wet clothes. After she threw her wet clothes in the laundry hamper, she decided that instead of running around shouting like her husbands that she would make herself useful and went to mop up the mess she made in the kitchen.

In the meantime, Joe and Stephen were running around the apartment frantically trying to get the hospital bag and everything else they may need ready. For whatever reason, they were throwing pillows off of the couch, knocking magazines and mail off of the coffee table, tossing games from the entertainment center. They were shouting at each other, occasionally bumping into each other and tripping over the dogs that were running around too. It was funny, she thought, and kind of cute but she wondered that if she went into their bedroom if she would find the room was trashed as their living room was.

In the midst of it all, the door cracked open and revealed her neighbors and friends Tom and Dylan. They took one look at the scene and immediately went to Kristian.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the baby is coming?" Tom asked as he took the mop from Kristian and finished mopping up the mess. Dylan gently took Kristian by the elbow and led her to sit down on a barstool by the island.

"Yeah," Kristian said through clenched teeth as a contraction wrecked through her body. Dylan sat down beside her and massaged her back as she breathed through it as her doctor showed her. When the contraction passed she patted Dylan on the arm in thanks and turned back to Tom, "You guys don't mind holding down the fort while I'm in the hospital, do you?"

"Kris, we've been through this already. Of course, we don't mind watching the apartment, you just worry about having a healthy baby." Dylan replied with a smile. Kristian tried to smile back but another contraction hit her just that second.

As she breathed through this one, her husbands emerged from their room with a bag filled to the brim hanging on Joe's shoulder, an empty car seat swinging on one of Stephen's arms and her yoga ball in his other. Tom looked up from putting the mop away and choked on his spit when he saw how they look like they've been picked up and tossed around by a tornado. Dylan covered his mouth with his hand to hide his amused smile while Kristian outright laughed at the state of her husbands clothes and hair.

"Well, don't just stand there! The woman is in labor! Get her to the hospital, chop chop!" Tom cried out after he got over his initial shock.

This set the room back into action as Joe approached a still laughing Kristian and started to drag her along towards the open door.

As the door slammed shut behind the walking disasters, Tom and Dylan shared a look and sent a silent prayer to their friends.

* * *

The reality of it all hit Kristian while they were in the car, as a small contraction ripped through her body. She was going to have a baby. Well, she knew that they were going to have a baby, but they were going to being meeting said baby soon. To be honest, that was the wildest thing that Kristian has ever come to realize.

She's never thought of herself as a mother, she never thought that she would settle down and have kids. But here she is, sitting in a car, going through early labor as her husbands drive her to the hospital.

It's crazy, and a little bit scary to think about.

So, since she can't pace, Kristian starts to laugh. She's nervous, scared out of her mind as she thinks of the hundred thousand ways this birth could go south. All her fears from when she first found out that she was pregnant were hitting her full force. She could die. Her baby could die. They both could die. A lot of things could go wrong, and she's praying to every god that would listen to that for once in her life things would go right.

When they finally get to the hospital, the receptionist takes one look at them and quickly phones a nurse to take them to a room. Within a millisecond a nurse burst through a set of double doors with a wheelchair and scurries over to them. Kristian's gently pushed into sitting in the wheelchair and then quickly carried away toward the active labor ward.

After being hooked up to machines and being checked for dilation, the nurse left Kristian and her husbands to suffer in peace.

Well, as peaceful as it could get with Kristian glaring at her husbands as every contraction starts to last longer and longer. They sat in the room for six long hours, with Kristian squeezing the life out of her husbands hands and growling threats their way. The nurse coming in every so often to check how far along she is.

At the sixth hour, Kristian became miserable and she wanted nothing more than to be with her brothers. She didn't want to look at the assholes who got her into this mess anymore. After another particularly painful contraction, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Kristian started to question the sanity of women who planned their pregnancies.

"Why would any woman want to do this to themselves?" Kristian cried as she clung to her Stephens' hand, "why would they put themselves through this pain? It's too much! I quit! I want Jay. Where's jay? I want Ada. Bring me, Ada!"

"They're on their way, baby." Stephen tried to calm his wife, "Me and Leli are right here though, we'll help you."

"No! I hate you! One of you is the reason this is happening!" Kristian yelled, yanking her hands away from them, "I want my fucking brothers!"

As soon as she yelled that, the door to the room burst open revealing the men of the hour. Both husbands sighed in relief and stepped aside as Adam and Jay took their spots cradling Kristian and holding her hand.

"Hey, it's ok, sweetie. We're here," Jay shushed Kristian, pushing back some hair from her forehead with the hand that wasn't currently being crushed to pieces, "What do you need? How are you feeling?"

Kristian's tears turned into loud sobs causing all four of them to spring into action. Adam and Jay jumped on the bed with her, cuddling her close and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Joe and Stephen moved closer to the end of the bed to rub her legs.

"Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight." Jay started singing, his voice low and smooth like he was singing a lullaby to a baby. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry."

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." Adam jumped in, his voice a bit raspier, but still low and calming. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around his sister, "This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."

"'Cause you'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart." Both men sang together. By the way, they were singing the song, it seemed like they've sung it together hundreds of times before. It was far from perfect, but it seemed to be working because Kristian had stopped crying almost immediately and now she was mouthing along to the lyrics. "From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart always."

The room quieted down afterward. With only the sounds of Kristian's sharp intakes of breaths and whimpering whenever a contraction came as well as Adam and Jay humming the rest of the song cutting through the silence.

And it stayed this way for the next 10 hours.

Until Kristian howled in pain and slammed repeatedly on the nurse's button. Until a nurse hurried in, checked the machines and then Kristian to confirm that the baby was coming. Until two more nurses rushed in, unhooked Kristian from the machines and started to push her bed into the operating room, leaving Joe and Stephen to rush after them.

Because after that peaceful quiet, there was cursing and screaming and a punch or two being thrown. There were scratches, bite marks and promises that had both men hoping wasn't remembered later. And let's not forget the death threats, the glares and the snarls.

Because after that peaceful quiet, all hell had broken loose and it had Joe and Stephen wishing that they appreciated the quiet while they had it.

* * *

 **October 27th, 2015 - 5:17 AM**

In the early morning of the next day. After 16 long hours of labor, a loud wail finally sounded in the delivery room. Kristian sighed in relief, dropping her head on the pillow and allowing a few joyful tears to slip down her face. On either side of her, her husbands squeezed her hands, one of them dropping a kiss on her knuckles and the other one resting his head on her shoulder.

Pushing out the placenta and cutting the umbilical cord seemed to go by in a blur and then their baby was whisked away to be cleaned and checked.

Joe and Stephen wiped the tears off her face and pressed kisses to her temple, whispering about how proud of her they were and how they couldn't wait to meet their child. Kristian was so exhausted that she knew if she closed her eyes she would immediately fall asleep, but she didn't want to miss meeting her baby first, so she struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on her husbands soft voices.

Finally, the doctors carried over a bundle swaddled in a soft pale-yellow blanket. Kristian pushes herself up on her pillows as the doctor eased her baby into her arms.

Kristian looked down at their child and immediately started crying again. She was so happy that she was here, that they both were here. She felt so in love with her baby at that moment that she almost didn't want to hand her off to her dads.

She stared at her little girl, taking in her wrinkled pale skin and the red hair that was showing from under the cap. She smiled and looked at Stephen who stared back with nothing but pride showing on his face. Eventually, Kristian pressed a kiss to her cap and passed her to Stephen.

"Can we get a name for the birth certificate?"

Kristian looked at her husbands who smiled back at her before turning to the doctor with a soft grin.

Valerie Stephanie Farrelly-Anoa'i was born in the quiet early hours of October 27th, 2015, roughly 6 pounds and already creating memories with her family.

* * *

 **Extras:**

"Hey remember when we said that we were going to kick Stephen's ass if he got Kristian pregnant?" Punk asked as he was holding his "granddaughter" in his arms. Everyone in the room chimes in yeah's and snickers as Stephen immediately looked ready to run.

"You- you guys weren't serious were you?" Stephen asked his eyes filtering towards the door and back towards everyone in the room.

Besides him, Joe shrugged and looked at Valerie inquiringly.

"Well," Joe started, "You were the one that got her pregnant…."

"Yeah," Randy chimes in, "Unless you wanna tell us that she's not your kid, you better start running buddy."

Stephen was out of his seat and out the door the second Randy finished his sentence. Everyone stared at the door as it slammed shut and immediately starting the laugh.

"We're not actually going to beat him up are we?" Adam asked once the room settled down again.

"Nah, I just wanted to see if he was actually scared of us." Punk smiled and then went back to playing with Valerie.

"Can you guys not threaten my husband while I'm trying to sleep?" Kristian asked from the bed. Everyone's head whipped around and saw her staring at them with one eye open. "At least do it while I'm awake and not exhausted from pushing an actual human being out of my body."

* * *

 **Group Chat: FAMILY TIME**

Kristian: So….Ro fell today...

Kristian: I was minding my own business, feeding Valerie when I hear a loud crash.

Kristian: Then I hear somebody running

Kristian: and it was silent for all but a minute

Kristian: until Stephen's dumbass yells out "THE EMPIRE HAS FALLEN!"

Kristian: And I swear I started laughing so hard that I almost dropped my baby.

Kristian: Today was a very traumatic day for both Valerie and her daddy.

Kristian: Here's to hoping that Steph got it on video

Stephen: YOU BET YOUR ASS I DID

 **Stephen renamed the conversations "The Fall of Rome"**

Stephen: *sends video titled The End of an Era*

Stephen: Rome wasn't built in a day, but it fell in one

Stephen: press f to pay your respects

Randy: Damn. RIP Ro.

Randy: F

Punk: This is so sad.

Punk: F

Jay: He was so young ,(

Jay: f

Cena: I can't believe it had to end like this.

Cena: f

Adam: He was a good brother in law…

Adam: f

Colby: Tragic, truly tragic.

Colby: F

Jon: I guess even the greatest kings Reigns must come to an end

Jon: f

Kristian: You will be missed, my love

Kristian: F

Joe: Fuck every single one of you

Joe: I hate this family

* * *

 **October 19th, 2017**

Kristian gasped, looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. She closed her eyes and counted to ten and opened them again and when the results didn't change she did it again and again and again.

After the 17th time of looking at the never changing results, she dropped the test and ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom to snatch her phone from the bed and dial the first person that popped in mind.

"Hello?" Punk answered, picking up on the fifth ring.

"Dad," Kristian started trying to catch her breath and not freak out, "I need you to drive me to the clinic as soon as possible….preferably right now."

"Wha- what happened?" Punk suddenly sounded panicked and the sound of rustling clothes and Randy's voice asking what was wrong could be heard on the other side. Kristian closed her eyes and tried to not think about what she might have caught them in the middle of doing, but that was quickly swept under the rug when another wave of panic rushes in. "Is Valerie ok? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No no, Val is fine, she's out with her dads right now," Kristian answered quickly, "It's- it's me…"

She took a deep breath, biting her lip nervously, "I- I think I might be pregnant again."

Suddenly the movement on the other side stopped, followed by a long silence. Kristian looked at her phone to see if the call disconnected but quickly put the phone back to her ear when she heard Randy shout 'Holy shit!' Because of course, she's on speaker.

"I- shit, Kris," Punk exclaimed, "- fuck! Alright. We'll be there in 20 minutes, wait for us outside."

The phone disconnected before she could even reply.

* * *

They weren't trying, but she wouldn't call it an accident either. They ran out of condoms, they were too lazy and horny to go buy more so they said, 'fuck it' and well….

'What are the odds', she remembers saying to Joe. Because really? What were the odds? They've been trying for a while with no results, so they gave up. Of fucking course, she would get pregnant after a night of feeling particularly horny. Because it was just her luck that the saying of: "It would happen when you stop trying", would ring true.

She doesn't know if she should be nervous or excited. On one hand, even if they did give up a while ago, she might be pregnant now and that's exactly what they wanted. On the other hand, what if her husbands didn't want the baby since they've given up. Plus, there are all the other possible complications from when she was pregnant with Valerie that is suddenly popping up again.

So, like any person that faces a life-altering dilemma, she paces.

And that's how Punk and Randy find her when they pull up in front of the apartment. She startled when a horn blared loudly next to her, causing her to whip her head in the direction that it came from. She placed a hand over her heart and let out a deep sigh of relief when she noticed that it was just her dads being assholes. She rushed back door of the car and quickly climbed in.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa, Kris," Randy said instead of a greeting. Kristian sent him a glare as she buckled herself into the seat. Punk looked at his husband and patted the hand that was sitting on his thigh.

"You already are one, baby, but that's ok I still think you're sexy." Randy smiled and leaned over the console to kiss Punk.

"Gross," Kristian whined when she saw them slip some tongue "Can you guys not do that in front of the baby?"

"Oh, so you're certain that you're pregnant?" Punk questioned as he broke the kiss.

"I'm talking about me! " Kristian screeched, "I'm the baby! Just shut up and take me to the damn clinic."

"That's no way to speak to your father young lady." Randy chastised as Punk pulled away from the curb and started the long drive towards the clinic.

* * *

Coming back to the place that started it all is a little bit nostalgic. Granted, she did come her every month for check-ups when she was pregnant with Valerie, but that was different. Being back here not knowing if she was pregnant or not was bringing back some memories.

This time around, she wasn't as nervous about being in the waiting room. She knew that she wasn't dying anytime soon. Her health was in tip-top shape for a mother of an almost 2-year-old. She also didn't have her brothers with her. One of the reasons she was so nervous the first time around was because of the fact that her brothers were just as nervous, and it was like they were all feeding off of each other's energy. This time, she has her surprisingly calm "parents". Who was sitting on either side of her quietly reading a magazine or scrolling through their phone.

When her named was called, she didn't tense up or feel as though she was about to be dragged to hell. She just calmly stood up and handed her jacket and purse to Randy.

It was just her luck that she would get the exact same doctor that told her that she was pregnant the first time. She almost wanted to laugh at the coincidence. And she probably would have if the doctor didn't huff and side eye her when he walked in.

"I won't walk out this time." she smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. The doctor just eyed her and handed her a cup with her name on it.

Kristian took the cup and went about the same routine as last time. Peed in the cup, gave it back to the doctor and followed him so that she could get her blood drawn. When all was said and done, the nurse led her back into the room and told her that the doctor would be with her in a moment.

Waiting for the doctor to come back was the longest 20 minutes of her life. It was like as soon as the nurse closed the door, her nervous decided to kick in. Everything that was was worried about earlier started to rush through her head. What was she going to tell her husbands if she was pregnant, how would they react? Should she be worried about losing the baby or dying while giving birth like she was with Valerie? What if she wasn't pregnant and she was freaking out for nothing? It's common for people to have late periods all the time, maybe her's was just 2 weeks late. Or maybe she really was dying this time around. She may not be throwing up her breakfast like before, but she was more fatigued and got dizzy out of nowhere. Not to mention the head splitting headache she would get.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped out of her skin when the door opened. The doctor mumbled an apology as he quietly shut the door behind himself.

Kristian watched as the doctor walked around the room and to the counter where he stood for a moment looking over the folders that he brought with him. After a while, he turned to face her with a closed folder in his hand.

"I'm almost afraid to tell you the results," The doctor grumbled, "I don't want a repeat of last time."

Kristian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her shaking hands. "I already told you I'm not going to walk out." She huffed.

The doctor stared at her before sighing and opening the folder that he was holding. "Well," he started, "Then I guess congratulations are in order. You're about 5 weeks pregnant. Now, if you want I can go over the precautions again or I can just set you up for your next appointment and you could be on your way."

She never understood why Adam fainted when the doctor confirmed the pregnancy the first time, but she's starting to because as soon as the word congratulations were out of the doctor's mouth Kristian saw the light and almost went towards it.

Lord save her soul, she was pregnant with baby number 2.

* * *

 **April 8, 2018 - WrestleMania 34**

There was nobody that Kristian hated more than Brock Lesner. It's a known fact. You could ask anybody, and they would probably say, "Oh yeah, she definitely hates that guy."

The sky is blue. Water is wet. Kristian hated Brock Lesner.

So when she found out that Joe was going to face him in the main event of WrestleMania 34, she absolutely flipped her shit.

Just like it's a known fact that Kristian hated Brock Lesner, it's a known fact that Brock Lesner plays dirty and often fatally injures his opponents.

Time after time Kristian watched this man- this beast as they like to call him- break arms, hospitalize, give concussions, or just outright brutality assault the people she loved. And now, thanks to the WWE creative team, her beloved husband will undoubtedly be added to the list.

The sky is blue. Water is wet. Kristian hated Brock Lesner. Her husband was going to get murdered.

Unfortunately, as much as she would love to be able to stop this hideous crime before it happens, she cannot do anything about.

She tried to convince Joe that this was a terrible idea, but he told her that she was worrying too much about it. "The guy's safe," he said "He knows what he's doing, he's not going to hurt me"' She almost slapped him across the face for that. She wanted to scream at him and show him the actual evidence that she had that showed that Brock Lesner was 100% not safe. But instead, she glared at him and made him sleep on the couch for the rest of the week.

She could try to march into a creative meeting and give them a piece of her mind, but she knew she would be ignored. They had their minds set on making this match happen. She could make Adam cash in on one of those many favors Vince owed him, but she knows that no matter what, Vince wants his money. And this match was going to get him his money.

And so, as Wrestlemania 34 approached, Kristian became more nervous with each passing day.

On the night of WrestleMania, Kristian stood by a monitor with Stephen watching the main event. She had one hand pressed to her growing stomach and the other wrapped around her two-year-old daughter as she held her on her hip.

At one point Kristian became too nervous and had stopped looking at the tv. Instead, she focused her attention on her stomach to scold the new baby for a particularly hard kick to the ribs. When Valerie gasped and said "Daddy owie!" she brought her attention back to the screen.

Kristian didn't realize how tightly she was holding Valerie until she made a pained noise and smacked her hand away from her leg. She quickly released her daughter's leg and instead started to rub it soothingly.

"Mommy's sorry, starlight." She mummers as she continued to watch in a mix of anger and horror as Brock took off his gloves and proceeded to punch her husband in the face. She winced when she heard a crack, and almost threw up when she saw the blood starting to rush down Joe's face. She felt her own blood slowly starting to boil as she watched the match continue. Even when her husband was putting up a fight, trying to win the match, she couldn't help but focus on the blood that was starting to splatter inside the ring. When the match was over, Kristian let out the breath that she was holding. She felt a sense of relief wash over her, knowing that she wouldn't have to watch her husband get further injured.

But as he watched as Brock starting his way up the ramp, the anger that she felt before came back tenfold. She pushed her child into Stephen's hands and marched her way down to the gorilla. Just as she arrived, the curtain leading to the ramp opened and revealed the very many she wanted dead. Without a second thought, she stopped in front of the men, blocking their path from moving any further into the room.

Suddenly, Kristian drew back her first and decked Brock in the face. She watched his face distort in pain as he brought his hand up to his left eye. Paul started shouting profanities at her, threatening to call management, threatening to end her career. She did not care. She sent a deadly glare towards the balding man that had his mouth snapping shut. She then focused her attention back on the man in front of her. Just looking at him made her want to throw another punch, but she had a husband to attend to so instead she got into his face and glared.

"Hurt my family again and Ima rip your junk off and shove it so far up your ass you'll be deep throating your own dick." Kristian hissed as she pushed pass the beast to go out towards the ring to help her husband.

Stephen rushed into the room just as Kristian pushed through the curtains. He surveyed the room and noticed Brock holding his left eye and glaring towards where Kristian just left. Paul was standing next to him, cursing and trying to talk to Brock. At that moment, a sense of pride swelled in Stephen's heart. His wife may be 6 months pregnant, but she can and will kick ass if someone threatens or hurts her family.

"Don't you just love my wife?" He asked before jamming his knee into Brock's junk. He satisfyingly watched the man hunch over in pain before rushing after Kristian.

Kristian was already in the ring huddled around Joe along with the medical team when he arrived. The crowd went crazy when they saw him walking down the ramp. Some of them cooing and waving at Valerie who was looking around the arena in fascination. When he reached the ring he lifted Valerie off of his hips and sat her ledge. He lifted the bottom rope and she crawled under it without even being prompted to. If he wasn't such a bitter moment, he would have been proud of her for being such a natural, but now was not the time. He climbed up the steps and entered the ring to get to his husband.

By the time he got to his family, Joe was sitting up with a towel over his shoulders, his face clear of blood and Valerie was sitting in his lap pressing kisses to his cheeks. Kristian was sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulders and listening to whatever the medic was telling her.

Stephen dropped to his knee on the other side of his husband and took in his state. There was blood drying on the towel around his shoulder and in his hair. He could see the cut on his head that looked like it might have needed stitches. Overall, he looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. He leaned over to press a kiss to Joe's temple, rubbing a comforting hand down his back when he winced after Valerie smacked her hand on his cheek too hard. The poor guy was probably suffering from a concussion judging by the delayed reaction to the slap.

With one final nod, Kristian finished her conversation with the medic and turned her attention back to her family.

"Alright moonlight, we're going to have to take you to the trainer's office and get you stitched up." She whispered, "Think you can stand up for me?"

Joe nodded, readjusting Valerie in his hold before moving to stand up. Stephen hat to catch his arm when he swayed forward a little bit, but other than that he stood up without any problems. The WWE universe, although some of them had already left, was still chanting words of encouragement towards Joe. They all cheered when he stood and continued to cheer as the family made their way up the ramp heading towards backstage.

In the training office, Stephen couldn't help but watch in amusement as his wife fretted about. She was up and pacing muttering "I told you so" under her breath, but would quickly go back to Joe's side when he so much a flinched. Their daughter sat on Joe's lap, her red hair standing out against the black of his husband's ring gear. The little girl was singing songs to her daddy, patting his chest and blowing raspberries on his cheek every so often. They made quite the picture. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of the new addition that would soon join the already perfect picture.

Stephen took his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera app. This type of love was made to be kept in a photograph, where time would forever be frozen and their hearts will always be full. These memories, these small moments, good or bad, were made just for themselves.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, folks! I can't even express how emotional I am right now. I've been working on this fic since 2015! I started September 25, 2015, and since then it has gone through 107 major revisions and probably hundreds of minor revisions. I'm so happy that this fic if finally published. To all those who stuck around for this long, if you're still out there, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and my fics throughout years. Much love, until we meet again. x**


End file.
